Radiant City Stories
by Drake Calest
Summary: Living in Radiant City for college,Sora and Roxas are twins when it comes to everything, especially gaming. The only thing is Roxas is gay and Sora isn't, but what happenes when Sora finds Roxas kissing his girfriend. Rating could increase, probably not however. I'm DONE! : Sequel will be in progress of starting very soon.
1. Love and Games

Sora bent down to the water and dipped his hand in to feel the coolness of it. It was November and he didn't know how cold it could get in Radiant City at this time of year. _Being on the islands all this time and during the winters it never got even half this cold. I hope Roxas is finished with some dinner, I'm starving. _Sora and his brother had moved to Radiant City to pursue their college degrees as well as soak up some city life as well. _It's already been a month since we got here and I'm still not used to the weather. Maybe I should stop by Axel's café to get a drink to warm me up. _The two came here with very different goals. Sora was a great writer and was hoping to be a novelist at one point and travel to many different places, while Roxas was attending culinary school to become a chef. _Good, I'm here, it's getting late. _Sora got of his motorcycle walked into the café and was relieved to see that not that many people were left and he could leave. The café was really small, but it was very trendy and it had that warm feeling.

"Hey Cloud, can you get me something quick and warm, Roxas hates me being late all the time, and I can't help it."

"Sure buddy, but the way you're dressed, I'm surprised that you're cold."

Sora wore some dark blue jeans and a grey hoodie that was already over two t-shirts, and had still on some biker gloves.

"Yeah well I'm not used to the weather here and you know how Zack can be about work. I mean, it's just a convenience store and he treats me like if I drop something, the place is going to explode!" Cloud chuckled at the thought of Zack being a hard manager. He remembered when they were kids when Zack was always the fun and care-free one.

"Well, maybe something's bothering him, I'll talk to him later and maybe he might give you a break." Sora looked thankful at Cloud's proposal, and even more when Axel came out with his coffee.

"Anything else for my dear childhood friend?" Axel was always like that toward Roxas. Being three years older than him, he treated Sora like a little kid, even though they were adults at this point.

"I'm glad you're happy that you see us again after all this time, but you should be like that to Roxas, I'm mean he is the younger one." Sora was hoping that that would get Axel to stop bugging him whenever he came to his café, called_ Stargrazers_, but it didn't work.

"Sorry Sora, but as long as least one of you are near me, I can't help it. Both of you look so adorable and fragile!" Axel looked like he was going to glomp the 20yr. Old, if Cloud didn't intervene.

"Look Sora, I think you should stop by when Axel is in a less horny mood. Or bring Roxas over here so you can get a break." Cloud chuckled at what he said, and Roxas paid for his drink and was about to leave but Axel stopped him behind the counter by grabbing his arm and said, "Bring Roxy over Sora, he'll probably be more fun than you though." Axel pouted as Sora walked out of the store.

"You're just mad because I'm the straight one of the two. Besides, I see the way you look at chicks, you just fake being gay." Sora then ran out of the store, leaving a sad Axel and a disappointed Cloud, since he had to deal with Axel.

Sora drove down the streets of Raidiant, eventually making one last stop before getting home. _I forgot to get Modern Warfare 3 last time I was here. Probably should get something for my laptop so I've got something to 'help' me when I have writers block. _ He walked into the empty Gamestop when a shorter girl approached him that looked like she worked here.

"He Xion, or should I say, _Stardustshiner1991, _is Riku here, or did he leave?" Xion looked over Sora's back, _probably to see if Roxas was there, _but slightly frowned with his absence.

"How come every time you come here, its Riku this and Riku that. You're the straight one, right?" Xion looked like she got the upper hand, when Sora remarked,

"I'm just here to pick up my_ reserved _copy of MW3. Besides, I'm the straight one, though Axel won't believe me, or _anyone _in that matter." Xion and Sora nodded when Riku stepped out of the storage area.

"You here for your pre-order, or are you here to flirt with the employees?" Xion and Sora blushed and Sora was going to speak up in response when Riku said,

"I'm just kidding Sor, I've got it behind the counter. Get over here." Xion was stacking some Xbox360 games while Sora went over to the main counter while Riku rummaged behind the counter.

"Here we are. You and Roxas going to be online when you get home? It's only been a week and me, Xion, Ventus, and Namine are already 30 levels up from pwning people." Sora gave a low whistle and said,

"Sure, if you tell Xion that I'm not gay." Sora pointed his thumb over to Xion, who heard the remark and stuck out her tongue.

"Anything else before Xi-Xi gets too angry and pulls out here imaginary AK and shoots you with imaginary bullets." Riku did that last part with 'finger quotes' which got the employee even angrier.

"I'm good, maybe a copy of Crysis and I'm all set." Riku quickly got a copy from the rack and put it on the counter besides the other game.

"You know Sora, you shouldn't play so many games while you guys are still in college." Riku said that as he totaled up Sora's purchase. "That will be 79.98."

"Whoa Riku, but I guess since it's a new release it must cost a lot, here you go." Sora handed him a bunch of 20s and Riku gave him the change. "See you online, _Keywielder00_."

"Yeah, if I can convince Namine's 'terror sister' to let her play." Riku and Sora started to laugh as Sora left the store and rode his motorcycle home.

"You know Xion, you should tell him that you like him. We're not kids."

"I know Riku, Roxas likes me more, but he's-"

"I know Xi, let's close up so _Kingdom Hearts _can assemble."

Sora rode home, humming _Stereo Hearts_ byGym Class Heroes when he thought of Roxas. Even when they were kids, Sora knew his younger brother was gay. When they were 7, he would always hug and kiss him, and always wanted to sleep in his bed. On Valentine's day, he gave a valentine to Axel, and in front of the whole 1st grade and their teacher, kissed him. Sora and Roxas attended a Christian school, and he remembered the teacher telling Roxas that homosexuality was wrong and he should apologize to God. Of course for recess, Roxas was kissing Axel in the bathroom and Sora was there to see it. As they got older and Axel grew out of the affection, Roxas turned out to really be gay. Not that Sora or anyone minded, but for Roxas, it was harder to find love. Of course he hid it from their parents, and when they moved to Raidiant City, the first thing Roxas yelled out was,

"_Raidiant City, I'm Roxas Sakuraba, and I love men!"_

Sora reached their apartment complex and started walking up the stairs, when he knocked on the door of his _teammate, _Namine Misaki.

Unfortunately, it was the last person he wanted to see, her older sister, Aqua.

"Oh hi Sora, are you here to tell Namine or Ventus to go online or something? They're playing video games in their room." Aqua was never one for gaming, but unlike her brother Terra or her younger siblings, she opposed it. She looked very pissed about the time, even though it was only 8 P:M.

"Yeah, can you tell them. This is the response I would be expecting from someone who works at a _bookstore_." Aqua

"Yeah well, it's glad to see my brother and sister waste their time, being _gamers._" Sora frowned a little and said bye.

Aqua took a peep into the two's room, and said the three words that always set Namine off, "Sora came bye." Namine dropped her controller and rushed behind Aqua to see if her 'crush' was still there.

"That did it, nice one Aqua."

"Aqua! How come you didn't tell Sora I was okay to talk, you know I like him." Namine looked really disappointed.

"Namine the guy's 5 years older than you. You're not even through high school." Aqua was about to say another thing when Ven interrupted them,

"Namine, Riku just IM'ed me. We're teaming up in half an hour and said that it's going to last all night. Get the snacks out." Before Aqua could even finish for a second time, Namine closed the door.

Sora was outside grabbing his keys from his pocket, with no rush. _Maybe Kairi dropped by to say hi. She could stay for dinner and- _but before he could finish his thought, he heard some rummaging from inside the apartment. _Wonder what it is. Probably it's Roxas getting something to eat. _But when he opened the door, he was shocked to see what the _two people_ inside were doing. His brother, who was supposedly gay, was kissing Kairi.

"Roxas!" The two stopped their lovemaking and they looked at Sora, who was furious.

"Why are you kissing _my _girlfriend!"

**Chapter… is… done! Here's the ages for everyone in the story so far. Hopefully I get support for this story.**

**Namine, Ventus: 16**

**Xion, Roxas: 19**

**Sora, Axel: 20**

**Riku, Cloud: 22**

**Terra, Aqua: 25**

**Please R&R! See ya!**


	2. Recoil Sucks

**Recap: Sora just walked in on his gay brother Roxas kissing his girlfriend Kairi. I don't own KH, I don't mind except about Roxas and Namine.**

"Roxas, why is Kairi here? And _why _are you guys making out?" Sora walked over to the couch they were sitting at, and raised his fists to punch his brother in the face, but Kairi got up and put her hands in defense of Roxas.

"Sora I can explain, I came over to see if anyone was here, and Roxas told me that I should wait for you to come home from work." Sora cursed the heavens for always coming home late. Roxas had a job at a Starbucks and always got off an hour before Sora did, even if both were doing overtime. "Roxas made dinner and we ended up kissing on the couch and then you got home and-." Kairi wasn't done explaining when Sora coldly interrupted.

"Who kissed who, I need to know who it is so I can think of a good reason why I shouldn't snap at both of you." Sora looked like he was going to yell at Kairi when Roxas also stood up and protected Kairi by saying,

"I kissed her Sora, it was sort of out lust and the other half was because I was just curious." Sora looked at his brother, amazed at what just came out of his mouth.

"I thought you were gay though, and why my girlfriend? Besides, were you guys going to have sex or something? You have your shirt of Roxas and Kairi's just in her underwear." Sora was more confused than angry at this point.

"I'll explain the second thing first. " Roxas was very determined to save his older brother's relationship and wasn't ready for the two to break up over him. "We had some pasta and I decided to get some wine out when I accidentally dropped the bottle on the table and it spilled over us." Roxas pointed over to the nook where the two Sakuraba brothers ate, and Sora saw the remains of the bottle.

"So you guys weren't going to have sex." Sora said that half-convinced, so Kairi took a shot at it while Sora put the games down on the couch and closed the door. Their living room wasn't big, only with essential furniture and of course, a 40" inch TV along with their Xbox 360 and a rack with games besides their couch and coffee table.

"_Yes _Sor, besides Sora, your brother is gay, although he kissing me is suggesting otherwise." Kairi sided with Sora, and both looked at Roxas with death glares that could send an AC-130 to the ground.

"Ok you guys, I'll tell you two my reason. First of all, I still like girls Sora, it's just that I like men as well." Roxas said that last part with more confidence, being a lifelong thing for him.

"Since when Roxas, I've known you guys for a while and Roxas never liked both genders when I was around." Kairi had known the boys since they moved here, so she had a good reason to be shocked like Sora.

"So what is the other reason Roxas? That still doesn't justify you doing that. We're brothers and all, but stealing a man's girlfriend is still bad." Kairi sat down and Sora followed her, putting a protective arm around her shoulder before looking up at Roxas.

"Because Sora, I'm envious of you." Roxas started to frown as he looked at the floor. They then heard a ding coming from a closet. "That must be our clothes from the washer, I'll put it in the dryer for a few minutes. Kairi, do you want to put something on so you don't feel cold in the meantime?" Roxas was being very chivalrous to Kairi, and that even upset Sora even more.

"No Roxas, I'm fine. Do what you have to do, okay?" Kairi knew she was lying though. It was already cold when she came because all she had was some jeans, a tee, a small jacket, and a cap. Now standing in her lingerie, she thought she was freezing. _I don't want to upset Sora any more though._

"Okay Kairi, if you say though." Roxas then walked to the closet where they had their laundry appliances, and while he was gone, Sora and Kairi were silent as Roxas put their clothes in the dryer, and when Roxas came back, Sora's eyes still followed his like a targeting system, ready to let loose on the poor sucker.

"Why are you envious of me? I always tell you that we are equals at everything." Sora seemed concerned, because Roxas started to tear up in front of them.

"Do _you _even know how hard it is for me to find love?" Roxas started to raise his voice and Kairi was going to say something, but Sora put up a hand signaling her to save it.

"All this time, you've always been every woman's, _and _man's dream love. You're funny, brave, exciting, and you're way better looking than me. Every male who has always _said _they love has just want to get into my pants. You don't know, but I've been raped, _twice!_" Sora's jaw dropped at what his younger brother told him. "No one has ever liked me romantically, and it kills me that everyone falls head over heels for you. I wish someone would like me, but I've been hurt too many times. "

"Roxas, I-" Sora couldn't continue because Roxas kept going.

"Kairi, Axel," Roxas put his fingers up to count," Namine, Xion, I bet _even_ Riku has some type of feelings for you. I've got no one!" Roxas looked like he was done, since his cheeks were red and he started to breathe harder.

"Roxas, you could have-"

"Save it Sora! I'm going to sleep, and I'm not joining the party tonight. Maybe your _girlfriend _can keep you company, she can play MW3, right?" Kairi gave a weak nod, which Roxas approved. "Kairi, your clothes are going to be finished soon, so you can get in out of the dryer, just leave my shirt there. Roxas then left the room, leaving the emotionally distraught couple to their own turmoil.

"Kai, you okay, do you want to go home? I can drive you there." Sora was a lot more compassionate toward his girlfriend, even though he knew it was _Kairi's _fault for not pushing Roxas back. Though he wasn't going to push the matter too much so Kairi wouldn't feel guilty.

"Actually Sora, can I sleep here? It's way too cold by now and I live quite a while away." Sora knew Kairi worked at a bar with her friend Tifa while she was studying to be a journalist, _to follow in her brother's footsteps, _and knew even by bus, it took 15 minutes to get to their duplex, and it looked pretty cold. Still, with the whole Roxas thing, it looked pretty risky.

"Uh, sure Kairi." Sora looked at his smartphone and got really panicky. "Shit! I've got to be online in 3 minutes for our party to start. Kairi you can play right?" Kairi was taught by her brother quite a bit, and had been playing Halo since she was 10. "Yeah Sora, I can play."

"Cool, can you turn on the 360 and put us online while I get us some soda?" Kairi did as she was instructed while Sora got a six-pack of Coke and a bag of Doritios.

Kairi looked astonished at the amount of junk food. "Sora, I don't know how you two don't get fat if you eat like this." Kairi was smiling and so was Sora, _that's how it should be, if only Roxas was the same._

Kairi was passed a headset and the two got online and were just in time as their frends did.

_Stardustshiner1991 has just joined the party _(Xion)

_Keywielder00 has just joined the party _(Riku)

_RagnarokxBeastxTwins and RagnarokxBeastxTwins (1) has just joined the party _(Namine and Ventus)

_PureDragon and PureDragon (1) has just joined the party (Sora (as pure) and Kairi (as Dragon) )_

"_Hey you guys, ready for a kick as time?"_

"_You don't have to cuss so much Namine to seem cool. That's what 8yr. olds do while dying." _Riku could faintly hear a 'f-you' on his headset,

"_Oh yeah you guys, Roxas couldn't make it because of… things, so Kairi will be filling in for the night."_

"_Ooh Kai, you're playing. I thought you don't play video games." _Namine was delighted to see that the number of girls in the party matched the number of boys.

"_I actually even have an Xbox live account. My name is RubyBurnerQueen1992. You should add me to your friend list later."_

"_Sure, let's get this thing on the road, some winter noobs are going to get a semtex shoved up their-" _Ventus was going to finish, when Riku stopped being silent.

"_Ven, shut up." _Everyone started laughing a Ven whined on his headset.

The team had been pwning for three hours and were undefeatable, until they ran into three people.

_[ANBU]Pyromaniac Master_

_[ANBU]Sky Watcher_

_[ANBU]Assassin Finale _

When the group of friends were playing these three and the three saps lucky enough to be on their team, saying they were unstoppable was an understatement. 'Pyro' was blowing up everything they threw at him, 'Sky Watcher' was able to hold down anywhere, and 'Assassin Finale'… well he was a true assassin, being able to kill everyone in sight from_ long_ ranges. After a couple of frustrating matches, the _Kingdom Hearts _clan decided to call it in. Sora got out Kairi's clothes and a blanket and a pillow from their closet. They didn't have a lot of room in their place, only one bedroom and a bathroom, but that didn't mean they shouldn't have something for guest to sleep with.

"Kai, you gonna be okay? This whole thing still frustrates me, especially because it is with Roxas." Sora had sat back down on the couch and watched Kairi put back on her clothes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Sora. I hope this doesn't change anything between us, I still love you." Kairi wanted to convince Sora that she was fully sure, but Roxas still had been able to steal her heart, even though Sora took it back, and Sora could hear the uneasiness in her voice, which troubled him.

"Okay Kairi, thank you." They came in for a swift kiss, and Sora left Kairi so she could be asleep. _How come it felt so much better with Roxas, I've been in love with Sora for more than a year. I love him, right?_

Kairi pulled up her blanket so she could go to sleep, her last thought was, _good thing my brother's team went easy on Sora or else he would be pissed still._

Sora walked into their room and went straight to their closet to get some more comfortable clothes. Their room had separate twin beds, two tables, and a nightstand in between the two beds. There was a small television mounted over the two tables that were opposite of the beds. Sora got into some basketball shorts and looked ready to go to sleep, but saw a picture on top of Roxas, he then noticed a wet spot near Roxas' crotch region. _Let me just set the picture on the table so he won't sleep on it._

Sora was shocked by the two people who were on the picture Roxas was 'touching' himself to.

_That's Xion and… Namine's brother!_

**I'm finished. Shout out to people who have reviewed**

**NamiWitch: **_Thank you for the positive review, and wait… cookies!_


	3. Like crushed by a care package

**I'm back with another chapter! These are getting easier to write and are getting longer. Does that mean I'm getting better at writing this thing?**

_*Kairi's POV*_

_I can't believe of one person, me and Sora's relationship is hurting. _Kairi had known Sora before they cane to Radiant, but she only knew Roxas since he came to the city. _I fell in love with Roxas, but Sora then told me instead of Roxas._

_Flashback_

"_So Roxas, do you want to go on a date?" She and him had been at Tifa's bar, getting something to eat when Sora walked in .Seeing the two having dinner together was suggestive of a 'date' and knowing Roxas, that was strange._

"_Hey Sora, over here!" Kairi was hoping that his older brother would help her convince Roxas to date her._

"_How come your brother won't date me? He's so awesome and single, why not?" Kairi tilted her head and gave these huge puppy eyes._

"_Uh Sora-" Roxas didn't want to tell her why, so he was hoping Sora could explain it to Kairi._

"_Sure Roxas, I'll tell her." Kairi looked at Sora, thinking that it would be bad. "Hey Teef, van you let me and Kairi talk in the back of your bar. It's a little important."_

"_Sure Sor, want me to prepare a drink while you are in there?" Teef was Kairi's best friend, even though being 5 years older than her. Sora opened the door for Kairi and she sat on the box while he closed the door._

"_So Sora, w-why doesn't Roxas want to date me?" Kairi was thinking that he was in love in someone else. "Is it Xion?" She knew the Gamestop employee had a thing for the younger Sakuraba twin, and when she once and a while accompanied the two to gamestop, she could see that sometimes that Roxas would get very affectionate toward her._

"_No."_

"_Is it Namine?" She could see the two gamers as a couple, even though Namine is in love with Sora, Roxas was still a possibility._

"_No."_

"_Then who is it?" Kairi was getting really desperate now._

"_It isn't because he likes another girl." Kairi immediately thought it was her fault and looked sad._

"_Kai, it isn't your fault." Sora got it dead on and Kairi even got more desperate._

"_Then what?"_

"_He's gay." Kairi took a gasp and a second before muttering, "That sucks."_

"_Hey, don't hold it against him that he likes guys." Sora put a protective face on, he was usually defending Roxas about his… preference._

"_At least you were honest Sora." Sora gave her a quick hug before they both walked back to the table Roxas was sitting. Roxas studied Kairi's face, and he understood that Sora told her._

"_So Kairi, I hope you ain't mad. I just like guys, that's all." Roxas was hoping Kairi would be understanding._

"_That's fine Rox, but I can't stay, I've got to go home, my brother thinks I might get hurt. But, before I go." Kairi then cupped Sora's chin and brought him in for a kiss. And that's how they started dating._

_End of flashback_

Kairi looked at her Android, when she got a text:

_Calest_

_Where r u? At Sora's?_

Kairi didn't want to respond, but her older brother cared, so she did.

_Kairi_

_Yeah. We played MW3 online and I saw you guys. _On the receiving end, Calest remembered that they did face a 'certain' team.

_Calest_

_You were part of 'that' team that won't give up. I thought I trained you better. Is something wrong?_

Kairi thought that mother's intuition were for, you know, moms, but her older brother had it.

_Kairi_

_Yeah, your right. Me and my boyfriend are having trouble because I kissed his gay brother._

_Calest_

_Wow. I heard you fell for Roxas in the beginning, is he it?_

_Kairi_

_Yeah, how did you know that?_

_Calest_

_I always keep tabs on my little sister, even if we aren't related, I'll always have your back Kai. Don't forget that. Come home today, okay?_

Her brother really did care and treated her as a real family member.

_Kairi_

_Thanks Cal. Love you._

_Calest_

_Good night._

Kairi was so thankful for her older brother for all he does. As long as Kairi remembered, she had no family except him. Her older brother worked for a task force that was off the books, and while snooping around the apartment that she lived in, she found out that she was adopted, and her parents were dead. _I remember how angry I was. I took out a pistol that was in his desk and wanted to kill myself, but at the last moment, Calest came in and knocked the pistol out of my hand… but not before I shot him in the eye. Cal now carries the scar of my pain. I remember the doctors telling him that he would need a new eye, but instead of getting mad at me, he got up, and ignoring the doctor, went down the halls to buy me a snack. I was 12 and he was 17. The only other family I 'really' have is his teammates. He had two colleges nicknamed 'Griffin' and 'Reaper', and they were 20 and 22 at the time, and they were like way older brothers to me._ _We would go to the mall, they would take me on trips, and other things like a family. _Even being in Radiant, they have never gone out of touch.

_Maybe I should talk to Cal or 'Griffin' later. _Kairi fell asleep, hoping that things would get better with the man of her dreams, but little did she know, it would be with another man.

*Sora's POV*

That night, Sora couldn't sleep, and being beaten by that 'ANBU' team 10 times in a row was the least of his worries. Besides finding out that his brother is bi and likes _his girlfriend, _that he also has interest in Xion, _which was a little expected, but Ventus, he's only 15! _Ventus was the youngest out of the group, the next being Namine. _I outta talk to Aqua or Terra about this, they know Ven. And maybe Riku since he and Xion live together to help pay rent and are pretty close. _

Sora rolled on his left side to face a sleeping Roxas. Even though it was still dark, he could make out a mix of pain and pleasure on his face. _He touched himself, and cried about not being with who he loves. _

Sora felt really bad, until he received a txt.

_Cal_

_It's me, Kairi's older brother. What happened between you, her, and Roxas? You don't have to answer._

Sora really needed someone to talk to, so he decided to reply back.

_Sora_

_Yeah, did Kai tell you? Can I talk to you more at Axel's café or at Tifa's bar, I don't want to talk about it right now. _

_Calest_

_Sure man, just a little concerned._

Later that day, Sora stopped by at Axel's café, and soon found Calest sitting at a chair, sipping a hot chocolate and drawing something. Calest was a medium sized man, with a slightly buff build. He had dark brown/black hair that came almost down to his shoulders that came from a grey beanie and some of the hair covered his forehead. He was wearing black jeans, a military vest with long sleeves, and had a backpack on him. The most distinctive feature was that his right eye didn't match his left, his left was a dark brown color, while his right was a solid red and had a scar that made a vertical line on his face.

"How you've been Sora, what year of college you in?" Calest treated Sora and Roxas as part of his family.

"Third year, and I feel horrible. I think your sister is falling for my gay brother." Sora said it with resent, that caused Calest to take on a slightly more serious tone.

"Why don't you take a seat. I asked Axel to make you an extra one, here you go." Sora took a seat facing him, and then took a sip from the cup.

"Thanks Cal. I'm really stressed out today, and I shouldn't, especially since today is my only day off in two weeks."

"Hey Sora, about your brother and Kairi, what's was between the two before you and Kairi started dating. Maybe old feelings are starting to resurface, ya know."

"Well Kairi loved Roxas more than me, and only started to date me to get her mind off him. I thought that she would forget about her feeling for him, but I guess I'm wrong." Cal could see the defeat on Sora's face, and it reminded him of a past time.

"He Sora, why don't you go talk to her yourself and see if she really loves you. I can only give you guys advice on how to handle your problems. If she still loves Roxas, let it be, and move on before you start regretting. I'm still young, but I know these things from experience." Calest put a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Who knows? You might even find someone you'll love more than my little sister."

"Thanks Cal, but do you know where she might be?" Sora went from defeat to determination.

"She said she'll be in the park today. Go."

"Wait Cal, I've got to ask you something."

"What?"

"How old are you?" _Odd question._

"I'm twenty-five."

"One last thing, are you gay, since you know how to handle Roxas."

_I'm not, but he might look into… never mind. _"I guess I swing both ways."

"Cool! See ya." Sora rushed out of the store, to meet the woman _he _loves. Half way there however, he bumped into Ventus on the way to the park. Sora felt like he had time to talk.

"So Ven, what's the hurry? What do you have behind your back?" Sora could see a white rose behind his back.

"I-It's a rose from Aerith's floral shop. I-I got it for someone." Ventus was red and he was stuttering hard. Sora could see that he was running in the direction of the Gamestop, so he made a quick assumption.

"Is it for Xion, that's soo cute!" Sure he sounded girly, but he knew Ventus was shy like his sister Namine.

"Actually I was heading for the park to see if that someone is there." Ventus was really nervous at this point.

"So who is it, is it Yuffie, that girl from the Panda Express that we eat at a lot."

"No."

"Then who?" He was in a rush, but at the same time he was curious to see who it was.

'You won't be mad, I-I'm mean you know this person." Ventus set off an alarm in Sora's head, think it might be-

"Ii isn't Kairi?"

"No!"

"Come on Ven, spit it out. I've got to meet the one I love."

Feeling beat, Ventus muttered ," I-it's R-Roxas." Ventus closed his eyes so he couldn't see Sora's reaction. On the receiving end, to Sora, this was a blessing in disguise. _Roxas still likes men, I could hook these two together and everything would be perfect!_

"Come on Ven, let's go, we've got people to meet. Full of optimism, the two ran as fast as they can, but something went off in both of their heads. _Both Kairi AND Roxas are in the park. Shit!_

Unfortunately, that bell rang right. When they reached the park, the worst that could happen was true. In the middle of the Radiant Central Park, was Roxas and Kairi, in a tight embrace, kissing.

**Dun dun dun! Here's more ages, including Axel, Zack and Cloud, which I might have missed.**

**Calest (OC): 25**

**Axel:20**

**Yuffie: 19**

**Zack and Cloud: 26**

**Aerith: 24**

**Thanks to all that have reviewed, and if you like the story, review so I know that you're out there.**

**Thank you:**

**Namiwitch: **_go cookies and for being my first reviewer!_


	4. Task 141, Roxas

**Here's another chapter, and thank you to the positive reviews I've been getting.**

Sora and Ventus watched in horror as their loves were kissing each other. For Sora, his relationship with Kairi was over. For Ventus, who never was into anyone, just felt rejection even if he didn't confess to him. Roxas and Kairi were walking toward the end of the park, when Sora jumped out of the hiding spot, and got their attention by arm locking Roxas and bringing him to the ground.

"Sora! What are you doing to Roxas?" Kairi was hoping that he wasn't watchin what they were doing, but the intent on Sora's face told her that it is up. Roxas was losing and was about to pass out, but Ventus saved him by tackling Sora off the helpless one.

"Sora, this isn't how you deal with this." Out of the three, Ventus was the most pissed off.

"Ventus, what are you doing here?" Roxas was wondering if anyone else was watching their little affection.

"Sora was coming here to rekindle his relationship with Kai, and I'm here for a slightly similar reason, but that's not gonna work know is it, Roxas." Ventus and Sora were standing on a bridge and moved to block Kairi and Roxas from leaving.

"Wait, what does that have to do with me and Kairi, Ven?" Roxas was confused and so was Kairi, but when Ventus walked up to Roxas and looked very coldly at this point, he made it clear about his intentions.

"You never gave me a chance to love you, Roxas, I guess it's too late to be able to do this." Ventus then pulled Roxas to him and brought him into a kiss. "Yet at the same time, I hate you!" Ven then punched Roxas into submission.

"Roxas! Sora help him up." While Sora didn't want to help, Roxas was his brother. At the same time, Ven ran off, leaving tears in the ground. Roxas regained consciousness a little later, and the first thing he did was ask Sora,

"What was that about?"

Sora then went from concerned to 'WTF Roxas? He loves you!'.

"Roxas, the kid just confessed to you and you just dismiss it?" Kairi intervened between the two and said,

"Sora, I think you should find Ven while we go to my brother's place or Tifa's to get our heads straight." _At the same time, we can be apart for a while. _She was hoping it would work. Sora looked away from both of them, and replied,

"Fine, you two do what you need. I need some time. Call Namine and tell her what happened, okay?" Sora then walked away, leaving the two hurt lovers in the park. _I know where he'll be, while she doesn't seem so understanding, to Ven, she is like a 2__nd__ sister._

Meanwhile, the Panda Express at their place had one very moping customer and one really troubled employee. Ventus and Yuffie had been friends since childhood, and seeing him like this was really bad. She even took an extended break to find out what happened, she always did because it was usually the only time for them talk. She worked a lot to get through college to become a filmmaker, but that didn't translate into a lot of time with her best friend.

"Ventus, you've got to tell me something." Yuffie was there for the past 15 minutes and it was starting to become frustrating.

"You know Roxas, one of the guys I play with online?" Yuffie knew who he was. They always come here to eat before going home and she had gotten to know them pretty well. She also played video games and saw Ventus and his team once in a while.

"Yeah, why?"

"I like him. And someone took him before I could tell him I love him" Yuffie's eyes grew as she looked at her still lovesick and brokenhearted friend. She knew he was gay for a long time, and it didn't bother her that much. When she found out Roxas was also, she thought the two would make a good couple, but now she wanted to shoot the guy, _or if possible, a girl, _who took Roxas away from her best friend.

"Wow, Ven. Tell me who it is." when Sora walked in with Namine and finished that question,

"It's my now ex Kairi Kiryu." Sora was still very angry and Namine looked very worried about her usually optimistic brother. _This is the first time I've seen him so sad._

Sora and Namine took respective seats, Sora by Yuffie and Namine by Ven.

"Look Ven, give it time, maybe Roxas will change his mind, though they look genuinely happy." Namine gave Sora a 'shut up' look.

"Hey you guys, I know you should talk more, but maybe you should leave. We have to close up soon." The manager of the place was also Yuffie's _current love interest, _Vincent Valentine.

"Sure Vince, you want me to help out?" Yuffie could never resist spending time with her employer, but she said it with a less enthusiasm because of a sulking Ven. Vincent knew that his _way _younger employee had a crush on him, but at the same time, he saw that she had friends to attend to.

"Yuffie, go with your friends, they need you, okay?" The four friends walked outside and started to see it snow, it would have been beautiful, except half of them were broken and the other two had their friends to worry about.

"Hey Yuffie, I know you have college and everything alongside work, but could you stay over at my house, just this once?" Ven looked like he needed some alone time with his best friend, not his sister and definitely not the brother of his love.

"Um sure, why don't we go to my place so I can get some things, it's not that far from here. Sora, why don't Namine stay at your place?" At the time, while she shouldn't be, Namine was cheering inwardly. She and Sora would spend the night, _alone._

"Sure Yuffs, she and me live nearby, so it's cool. Good night you two, see you later." Sora and Namine walked back to the complex while Ventus and Yuffie went to her place. It was a two bedroom condo, a lot like Sora's, and it was nearer the heart of the city. Inside, she was greeted by a really happy kid and a really tired roommate.

"Thank God, you're here, thought you would bail on me, you know?"

"Sorry Cloud, but had to pick up a friend of mine. You know Ven, right?" Ven looked really confused, seeing that her best friend is six years older than her. _Wait, is the kid… there's?_

"Uh Yuffs, is this kid yours and Clouds?" The pair went red before Yuffie could speak up again.

"It's not like that Ven. We're just his caregivers, that's all. Cloud and I manage; him _owning _the café and I working at Panda, it works out." The kid then ran up to Ven and tilted his head, thinking, _who are you?_

"Denzel, this is Ventus, a frequent customer of mine and a friend of Yuffie." Cloud introduced the two as Ven gave Denzel a little handshake.

"Are you Yuffie's boyfriend?" Yuffie was in her bedroom getting her when she heard that, and instantly shot back into the main room, and gave Ven a, _what did you tell him look._

"Sorry, got already someone." Ven said half-heartedly, _Roxas._

"Then are you Cloud's?" Ven's eyes widened at finding out this new 'revelation'.

"What's he talking about Cloud?"

"Might as well tell you Ven, since you seem that you won't mind. You know Sora's manager?"

"Yeah, Zack Fair. Why?" Ven could see where this might be going, _join the club._

"We're sort of… dating." _Knew it._

Yuffie then came out with her things in a bag and the two left Cloud and Denzel to their own.

"I never knew Cloud had an interest in Zack, never see them together." Ventus and Yuffie were walking down the snowy sidewalk when the question popped into his mind.

"Yeah me too, always thought Zack and the flower girl would go out. But I don't mind, I'm okay with you, right?" Ventus nodded and Yuffie continued. "Besides, they're great friends anyway."

The two walked into silence and got into his house, noticing a strange lack of people. Yuffie made herself comfortable when Ventus found a note on the refrigerator.

_Ven and Nami_

_Me and Aqua are going to be with Angeal and Genesis for a party. See you tomorrow._

"Well Yuffie, we got the entire place to ourselves. What do you want to do?"

"I dunno, why don't we see what Sora and Nami are doing." Ven then led Yuffie to a small hole in the wall, and surprisingly, it showed a good view of their friends living room and kitchen.

"Ven, that's stalking."

"So, Nami uses it too."

"So you both are in love with one of the Sakuraba siblings. Looks like you to carry traits." Yuffie pus quotes on her last part and Ven slightly elbowed her.

"At least I'm not in love with a man who's _double _her age." Yuffie pouted when she heard something, _was that, a moan?_

The two saw a very drunk Sora and Namine crash into the living room, making out. Yuffie and Ven looked at each other in shock, then asking each other what they should do.

"Why don't we watch this drag out, if things go too far, why don't we bust in there?" Ven nodded as they saw the kissing stop.

"Nami, I'm sorry I got you drunk. That I guess was the beer's doing, right?" Sora got back up, just but Namine pulled him closer.

"Sora, I've got something to confess…" Namine suddenly looked a lot more sober and so did Sora.

Meanwhile, the two new lovers were staying at one of the most luxurious places in Radiant City. _Man, being related to this guy has its benefits. _Kairi and Roxas let themselves in because Kairi knew where a key was easily hidden. _The place's living room and kitchen is probably our place, and is that their terrace? It's huge! _ While the two were setting down their things ( Roxas got his stuff from their apartment while Sora was at Panda ), a mysterious figure showed up, in spec ops gear, holding an AK and shouting them to get down. Normally, Kairi's instincts told her to take cover and run to his brothers room, but she saw the symbol on the man's arm, and knew it was one of his pranks, and started to burst out laughing.

"What the hell is going on?" Roxas was still frightened because 1) someone looked like he was going to shoot him 2) he had no gun and 3) Kairi's laughing?

"Man Cal, take off your mask before Roxy wets himself."

"Fine Kai, but I thought I told you that I'm gonna pull this stunt whenever you bring someone home." This 'Cal' person took of his gas mask and started to laugh along with Kairi and started to shoot his gun in the air.

"Hey Rox, don't worry about it, they're blanks. Remember, blue mags are blanks and red ones have bullets at my place. Nice to meet you, Roxas Sakuraba." Calest then got him up and pushed him on the couch.

"Roxas this is my older brother," Kairi then put a hand on Calest's shoulder, "Calest "Joshua" Nekora, captain of the _real _task force 141, or Enforcer Division 13 as he calls it." Kairi and Calest started smiling.

_Shit, Sora, I wonder what it took for you to date Kairi?_

**Yay! I'm done, of course not with the story, and disclaimer on everything except 'Calest' since he is an OC. **

**Thanks to: Nami Witch**


	5. Fluff and ACOGs!

**Here's another chapter to Radiant City Stories! Thank you for all the positive reviews for those out there!**

Roxas stood up there, confused at the two 'siblings'. Kairi looked the exacted opposite of Calest, who looked like his best friend at culinary school, Vantias. _Kai, how are you two even related?_

"Don't worry Roxas, if you got any questions about your girlfriend's older brother, I'll answer it." Calest walked over to his huge fridge and got out some wine. "Wanna drink? Don't worry, it's super light."

Roxas sat on one side of his mega-island kitchen while Kairi took a seat beside her older brother.

"Here you go." Calest handed Roxas a glass and took a sip from his own. "So Roxas, what do you want to ask me?" Calest looked very willing to talk to him.

"Ok, first of all, what's Enforcer Division 13?" Cal smiled even in odd questions.

"It's a mercenary group. We do assassinations, hostages, and demolition. Everything is international, we do short term contracts, and we are the cream of the crop. In fact, less than 50 people belong to this group." Calest kept his cool, which scared Roxas.

"Does Kairi know what you do?" Roxas was nervous now more than ever.

"Yeah, at first she was angry and constantly wanted me to bail out, but by then, I was too involved in my job. Besides I make good money, and I'm the one who pays for everything here." Kairi got embarrassed knowing that her boyfriend thought of her as independent.

"So how much do you make?" Roxas was intent to know how much his 'business' brings in.

"The Division makes 40 to 200 million a year, so I get around 500 to 750 thousand every year." _Damn, that's 20 times me and Sora make combined!_

"Wow. Great job." Calest sighed and put a hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"Trust me Rox, it's not that great. I do many things I regret and I'm lucky that many of the friends that I make isn't dead already. A job like mine makes social life tough, and I have to keep all of it away from you guys. But it has its perks."

"Okay, next question." Roxas was becoming more confident, or it was just the wine. "How old are you? You don't seem related to Kai in any way." Kairi tensed up a little and Calest did as well.

"Kairi is adopted, and my parents entrusted her sole protection to me when I turned 18. My parents didn't take me so well and didn't want a 3rd child, so me and Kairi moved to Radiant when I was 21 and she was 16. By then, I was knee deep in the Division, so I moved to a bigger city in order not to get detected."

"So why did your parents hate you. Is it because you were with the Division?" Roxas needed to know everything before he even thought of trusting him.

"Actually, I joined when I was 20, but they kicked me out a year earlier."

"Why?"

"I'm bisexual and I don't approve of their 'standards'."

"What do you mean?"

Calest sighed and took his hand off. "They we're the people who hates gays and all, so that didn't work, but we had a mutual misunderstanding since I was 14 anyway. They died in a car crash a while back."

"Oh, what can you do? You sound like a pretty skillful person to be part of this Division thing."

"Besides being super observing, I'm a great marksman, can speak Japanese, German, and Spanish, along with some shaky Russian and French. I am a freerunner and a kenjutsu master."

"Kenjutsu?"

"It means I can use a katana."

"Oh."

This guy sounded amazing, what _can't _he do?

"So Cal, what can't you do?" Roxas needed to validate that tis man was human.

"Let's see, I have bad eye sight, I can't take extreme heat, get nosebleeds a lot, and I'm very claustrophobic and I have arachnophobia." _So the great captain has weaknesses._

"Any other questions for my brother? I'm tired and I want to sleep with you Rox." Kairi then relized what she said and quickly replied, "I mean, not like that, just so we can get some rest."

Calest started laughing at the two when Kairi shot back at him.

"Hey! It's not like when I'm around to her you and Jayden doing things." Calest stopped laughing and the mercenary captain went red.

"Who's Jayden?"

"One of his colleges at the Division, great guy with an _awesome _little sister. They're seeing each other."

"So Cal, you and-" Before he could say anything, Cal caught him.

"Don't push it you two, besides, me and him are friends. I'm seeing Mira, Kai."

"Whatever you say big bro." Kairi then got out of her seat and got her stuff from the couch. "I'm going to be in my bedroom Roxas. It's the one on the right, okay. Night everyone." Now the captain and the 'general' ( that's level 76 in MW3 people ) were alone.

"So Roxas, Sora told me you were gay. So why did you take my sister away from your brother?" Calest grew a little stern. Roxas sighed.

"It's because I'm jealous of him. He's a great guy, gets everyone, and I get shit. It's hard getting love." Calest nodded and spoke before Roxas could continue.

"Hey Roxas, don't be so hard on yourself. Who knows, you and Kairi could work it out and Sora might be able to accept it as well. Get some sleep, and you can stay here anytime. I'll make breakfast. You have any college classes like Kairi?"

"Yeah, but only on the weekends. Tomorrow is Friday, so I'm good. So does Sora." Roxas grew a little sad and guilty at saying his brother's name.

"You'll be fine Roxas. I'm here and if not, you'll can talk to one of these people for help." Calest handed Roxas a smartphone and Roxas looked at it in disbelief. He and Sora had prepaid Blackberries, but this cost way more than his. "It's international, and many of my friends and people you know are on it. Try it once in a while." Calest got up and took another glass of wine in one go. "I'm gonna be on the terrace outside so anything else?"

"Actually, I thought you were a journalist."

"I am, on the side of course. It's my _normal _job, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, thanks man. It's finally good being loved. I wasn't actually on good terms with my parents, been hurt; both physically and mentally, so this is a good time right now. After breakfast I've got to go to work, okay?" Cal nodded and Roxas went into Kairi's room. She was asleep in her bed, _which by the way is bigger than mine._ _Her room is huge, though it seems outdated though_. Roxas got into the bed and put his arms around Kairi. Kairi stirred up and looked back to her _new _boyfriend.

"Hey, how you doing Rox?" Kairi was still sleepy, so it came out as a mumble.

"I'm fine Kai, I didn't know you had a room. I thought you lived with Tifa." Roxas was suspicious about her room.

"I do, but this was my room when I lived with him a year ago. He kept it clean and nothing's out of place." Kairi shed a tear as she continued. "I mean, he's paid my college, let me live with him, kept me safe, got me a job. Even after all I've done to him."

"What do you mean?" _I thought they got along pretty well._

"I never approved of him knowing I was adopted and him not telling him. In fact I was the one who gave him that red eye."

"How."

"I shot him."

"What?" _No way Kairi did that on purpose, or was it? _

"It was an accident, but he was trying to stop me from committing suicide. After that, I still hated him for many reasons; for being bi, for joining the division, for moving here. But I never even saw how nice he was, he never complained. He always just sighed and said, 'leave it for later Kai, let's do something else', I always got mad but he just smiled."

"Wow Kairi, he really sounds nice. Uh, do you know anyone in the division?"

"Yeah, almost everyone. Most of his friends I've only talked to on the phone or online, but I'm really close to a few of them." Kairi lightened up a bit. "There are these two guys named Griffin and Reaper; there like my other older brothers. Then there is Mira Liri, his-"

"Yeah I know, his girlfriend."

"Not girlfriend, _best _friend." Kairi corrected him as she sat up, and Roxas followed.

"So who's Jayden, sounds like he's _really _close to him."

"It's the person who got him into the Division, and his gay friend."

"So, are they, you know… involved?" Roxas didn't want to push it.

"A little. Hopefully they get together. The most I've seen them do is just fluff and all."

Roxas felt tired, so he brought her into a kiss and then lay right beside her. _Hopefully, this gets better. _That was the last thing Kairi thought before she slept. However Roxas couldn't sleep, he looked at the time. _2:00 A:M huh? Maybe Sora is awake, I'll see by ringing his phone._

*Ventus POV*

Is Namine gonna do it? Ventus and Yuffie were at Ven's apartment waiting to see if his sister would confess to Sora, her long-time crush.

"Sora, I've got to tell you something. I'm really sober and I you need to know this." Namine looked like she was between crying and smiling. Sora straightened up a little ( because they were on the ground ), and was ready to listen to what she was going to say.

"I like you, and I was hoping you would fall for someone like me." _Hopefully he takes it right. Please!_

"Namine, I don't know what to say." _I never knew this about Nami. She's so quiet, even playing games and all. Should I give her a chance?_

"Sora, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" ,before Namine could continue, Sora ended it with a swift kiss. She could feel Namine-chibi inside her doing a victory dance and… then throwing a grenade under a box that says _Sora x Kairi._

"Does that mean… you know, we're dating?"

"Yeah Nami, it does. I can give it a shot." Sora and Namine then got up and went to his room to get some rest. Leaving the gamer and ninja confused.

"Did that just happen?" Ven looked at his best friend in shock.

"Yeah, I guess. It looks like both brothers are in love." _I think I hit a chord in Ven's heart. Crap._

"Yeah. I'm gonna get some rest. Hey Yuffs, want to sleep?"

"Sure." The two friends slept that night. At the same time…

"_How come none of our friends is online Riku?"_

"_Don't know, new game?"_

"_Riku, we work at gamestop. I think we would know. Besides if there's a problem, we would know."_

"_Yeah Xi,… okay, who is the dipshit with the Dragonouv ACOG who's keep's killing me?"_

At the same time, a very happy Cloud was laughing at the two friends for not being able to find them half way across the map.

_Delta Force: 6700 Spetznaz: 7500_

"_Dammit,it's those two and another one!"_

_[ANBU] PyromaniacMaster_

_[ANBU] SkyWatcher_

_[ANBU] WutaiRose (NOT Yuffie because she's with Ven, so who is the other person… )_

"_Nice one Cloud."_

"_Yeah Ax, I don't think they can go another round."_

On Riku's side, those two names sounded familiar.

"_Wait, do I know you. I'm Riku Hanekoma and this is my sister Xion. Have we met in real life?"_

"_Shit." _

_[ANBU] PyromaniacMaster has timed out_

_[ANBU] SkyWatcher has timed out_

_[ANBU] WutaiRose has timed out_

"_WTF!"_

_Keywielder00 has timed out_

"_Big bro, wait!"_

_Stardustshiner1991 has timed out_

**Done! Though I feel Sora and Namine took the back seat in this chapter, like how the pair has in the series, ( Chain of Memories anyone? ), well, more reviews! Thanks to everyone!**

**We at Activisi… wait scratch that, Radiantvision would like to thank:**

**Namiwitch**

**RandomFandom**


	6. Stupid Alcohol!

**Yay for all the great reviews I've been getting! Go Sora and Namine, they're the-**

**Roxas: What about us!**

**Kairi: We're important too you know!**

**Drake C.: Yeah, but you two have been hogging the story for a while.**

**Roxas: Call it in.**

**Predator Missile swoops in.**

**Drake C.: Crap uh… Riot Shield! On with the show! And take this supporting charcaters!**

**Ac-130 is called in.**

**Roxas: Take cover, babe!**

Ventus woke up in a really groggy state, kind of like a hangover, just without the alcohol. He had slept on the couch while Yuffie slept right beside him, their faces almost touching. Normally, any would like a girl like that close to them, but Ventus wasn't particularly interested in the different sex. Yet he relished the company the 19 year-old gave him. All he had on were some boxers.

"Hey Ven, you awake?"

"Yeah, do you want me to make some breakfast for you?" Ven felt like that was the least he could do for her.

"Sure, is it okay if I use your shower?"

"Yeah. I'll get started on something to eat." Ven went to the kitchen to get some toast and fry some eggs. Soon, two plates of eggs, toast, and… rice were ready. _I wonder what's keeping her? _Then, Yuffie came out, but not like Ven expected. _No towel… NO TOWEL!_

"Ven, you got a towel, I'm freezing!" _No shit!_

"Yuffie, your naked!" Ven was blushing and was closing his eyes. "Get something on, please!"

"So, I thought you won't be embarrassing to you since you prefer a dick over-"

"Okay okay! Just cover yourself, put on some clothes!" _Damn, thought my morning couldn't get any worse._

IT DID

"Ventus, are you… what the HELL!" Terra and Aqua just came from a party from Angeal and Genesis to walk in on the two.

"Ventus, why is your friend here, naked?" Terra was easily to lose his temper, being like a dad to his younger siblings.

"Terra, I didn't sleep with anyone."

"Then why is she NAKED?" Aqua didn't seemed so convinced at her little brother. "Besides, where is Namine, oh my god, you didn't-"

"NO THREESOME!" Ven was so red, his face looked like it was going to blow up.

"Then, where is she?"

"At Sora's."

"So you let our sister go and sleep with the twins while you two-"

"God Terra, why does everything lead to sex!"

"Ventus is gay." Yuffie had interrupted the three, now with more clothes, with a tough statement. "He wouldn't be with the one to sleep with me even if I wanted to."

Everyone sat down as Ventus explained everything up to that point, without Sora and Namine's intimacy being excluded of course, both of the older siblings were very quiet when the finished.

"Oh shoot, Ven, I've got to go to work, see ya later okay." The two gave each other a hug and Yuffie made her way out of the apartment.

"It looks like Roxas has got some explaining to do." _Crap_

"Terra."

"Sora better not be sleeping with our little sister." _Double Crap_

"So Ven, after we figure out where the two are, explain how are you gay?" _Juggernaut Crap_

_Mmaybe I should get a job to stay outside the house._

*Calest's Place*

Roxas woke up, really exhausted from the day before. He found he wasn't in his room, but in _Kairi's? _Then the events of the past day hit him. _I wonder where the shower would be. _Roxas took a shower and got ready for work. He had on blue jeans, his working shirt over a casual one, and a blue jacket. He quietly stepped out of the room and into the kitchen, to find Kairi's older brother there, with two cups of coffee and some toast and butter… along with a .45 on the table.

"Morning, hungry, you should get something to eat before you go to work, it's better for you."

"Yeah." Roxas took the cup in his hand and saw that Calest was smiling in an out of personality way. "Why so happy?"

"Someone's coming over today, and I don't get to see them a lot."

"Who?"

At the same time, the door flew open as the stranger tackled Calest to the ground. It was a girl, smaller and younger, than him, around 14. She was wearing tight jeans, and red jacket showing a blue top under, a blue scarf, and a black hat that resembles Calest's along with matching

"It's so great to see you again. Now I can kick your ass!"

"Hey Akiri, how are you doing? Is your brother with you?" Cal looked to see if anyone else was going to come in, and two more people made themselves present in the high-rise apartment.

"Mira and Jayden, make yourselves at home, Akiri has." Roxas got out of his chair to study the two new people. 'Mira' had blue jeans, a green jacket and a white turtle neck along with a hipster cap ( think Shiki from TWEWY, look it up to see what it looks like ), along her back was a sniper rifle and she also had a pistol holister. 'Jayden' was wearing grey skinny jeans, a black tee that exposed a little of his midriff, and a baseball cap, only with the Division insignia.

"So you two staying, or just dropping buy?"

"We're here to stay for a while, got 'work in the city, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, get your stuff from the outside."

Jayden walked outside to go get their luggage as Mira looked at Roxas.

"So Cal, bringing home younger guys, because he looks like he's only 20."

"Wait, what?"

"Mira, he's Kairi's boyfriend, so give the man a break. He didn't know I existed until yesterday." Cal put it in a not-true-you-dumbass way.

"So where's Kai, she asleep or 'living' at her friend's place."

Roxas decided he outta put in his input in the conversation. "Who are you two anyway?"  
Jayden walked back into the room as the trio introduced themselves.

"I'm Jayden Keski, right hand man of the division and demolition expert of the group; this is Mira Oslo, our sniper of the group and one of the older members of the group. Lastly, this is Akiri Keski, my little sister and has _no _affiliation with the Division." Jayden took a place on the couch as Mira continued the conversation.

"We're here on business, and I'm afraid that we won't be able to properly go out to know more about you Roxas. But will be here."

"Ok; you guys know Kairi?" Coincidentally, Kairi stepped into the room as Roxas asked that.

"Mira and Jayden! Cal you idiot, you didn't tell me they would be here!" Kairi ran over to give each one of them a hug.

"Look at Kairi, all grown up!" Mira cooed.

"No fair Mira, you make me sound like a baby. Besides, your younger than Cal by a year, and Jayden by two, and Akiri by a billion!" Kairi waved her hands in a comical fashion as then the three Division members laughed _so calmly and genuine?_

"If you three are part of the division, you guys seem so, I don't know, _unprofessional?_"

Mira shrugged and Jayden looked toward the ceiling as Calest gave his input.

"Look Roxas, while we of course don't look like it, we've all done many things that would last several lifetimes of action, espionage, and other things. Being too professional makes the person cold and hearrtless, while being too unprofessional will kill you in the game we play. Besides, don't you have work to do Roxy?"

"Oh shit I forgot." Roxas kissed Kairi and got his things. "See you all later!" Roxas then ran down the stairs.

"He Cal, don't you have a 'normal' job?"

"Yeah, a journalist, but I work independently and only use data that's _passable_. Also Jayden, I'm_ your_ love interest, so isn't that any normal?"

Namine woke up, _really, really happy _from the events of last night. _Sora is mine! I did it; mission accomplished. _The two had professed their love to each other and were now together. Here she was, in her boyfriend's room, his body cradling hers. _We're not naked, so nothing else went down, good._

"SORA! You there? We got some talking to do about you and Nami!" _Terra!_

Sora got up and looked at his girlfriend, in a groggy voice, "The hehl, Nmi, you brotha up so early?" Sora was in hangover mode after the alcohol they had last night. She was 16 and could still hod her own against a few bottles of beer.

"I've gotta get it Nami, isa now." Sora stumbled to the front door, opened, and got his lights out by Terra as he walked in.

_Terra Misaki a.k.a PwnerMaster on Xbox360_

_Age: 23_

_Rating: Double middle fingers!_

_*Break from the Story; Author's point of view*_

Door crashes as three people walk in the authors room.

"Hey, you can't introduce people like that, only our comic and fanfiction can!"

"Sorry Scott Pilgrim, it's my story. Oh by the way, I should write a bunch of fics about you and Ramona; along with Knives over there, who looks like Kim's rebound girl!"

Knives throw a bunch of Kunai at Author, one hits his cellphone

"I was just kidding, but you killed my cellphone. Bring it!" Author pulls out dual katanas as they take the fight into the author's living room.

_*End of Break*_

"Terra, what are you doing to Sora, I thought we were after Roxas."

"Oops, oh hey Nami, wait Nami!"

Terra ran over to her as an overprotective dad, or a pissed brother on stopping power, as Roxas helped a hungover Sora get up.

"Me anv Nami love ech other. We love, make love, and-" Sora was cut off as Aqua smashed his lights out.

"Never mind your uh, boyfriend Nami. We got some talking to do." While the four talked, Sora easily snuck past them and got ready for work, in a clear state of mind.

"Sora, you've got to go to work?" Namine looked at Sora, who was ready to go to the convenience store.

"Yeah, see ya Nami." Sora got out of the house, but stopped to talk to Ventus. "Here's the address to a man named Cal. Talk to him about Roxas, okay?"

"Sure Sor."

After Sora left, Terra spoke up.

"Let's visit Cal."

*Later that day*

"Good, we're done. See you tomorrow Shiki and Neku!"

Roxas was humming down the streets of New Radiant as he saw Sora get off from work.

"Hey Sor, I was going to visit Cal, but you wanna go to Teef's bar and get some drinks." Roxas wanted to reconcile with his brother.

"Uh sure Roxas." The two walked to Seventh Heaven, to find a drunk Cloud and Zack making out in Cloud's car.

"Uh, hi you two."

"Denzel!" Denzel was in the back, playing on a DS, ignoring the two young adults making out in front of him in the front seat.

"You okay in there?"

"Yeah I'm fine, besides, I can go inside a stay with Tifa if these two take it to an R-rated level." All three of them laughed as the two entered the bar.

"Hey Tifa, where's Kairi?"

"She left a while back, what's wrong, don't like me?" Tifa seemed disappointed, but she was playing around.

So after an hour of _heavy drinking, _the two looked like the played World At War on Veteran, _three _times.

"I think that's enough you two. I'm gonna call Terra to get you two."

The two walked out the bar, drunk to the point where they couldn't think clearly.

"I wuv you Nami!"

"Me too Kai, wets have babies!"

At the place Cal was living, the Misaki siblings were right outside when Cal opened the door.

"Nice to finally meet you all."

"You know us?"

"Yes."

"Hey guys, we outta go to Teef's bar, something's wrong." Ven looked pretty involved in the picture.

It was from Denzel, or Cloud's phone but being used by Denzel. Sora and Roxas were drinking and _kissing?_

Cal looked at the picture and yelled back in the place,

"Mira, Jayden! I've got some drunk incest to stop, see you later."

_Quad Crap_

**Yes! Sorry for bad updates. I've been playin Scott Pigrim vs. the world, and I've been occupied in it. I'm also going to write a Scott Pigrim fic about Kim and Knives ( possible Yuri ) to go with the story. In a way, the Scott Pilgrim Fics will also progress along with the story. Also, thanks to every one of you awesome people to being so positive about this story. Also I take requests, just no lemons, limes, or any of that fruit. Yaoi and Yuri from Kingdom Hearts and TWEWY are okay, and no crack pairings!**


	7. Break in the Story

**This is not a chapter, but just a recap of the characters and stuff they do and how are the involved in the story. This just shows you all how the author has horrible memory. If there is still plot holes, review and if any, point them out.**

Main Characters

Sora Sakuraba / Employed: Store / Age:20

Roxas Sakuraba / Employed: Starbucks / Age: 19

Kairi Kiryu / Employed: Bartender / Age: 20

Namine Misaki / No Job So Far / Age: 16

Ventus Misaki / Maybe getting a job / Age: 16

Side Characters

Riku Hanekoma / Employed: Gamestop / Age: 22

Xion Hanekoma / Employed: Gamestop / Age: 19

Axel / Employed: Café / Age: 22

Cloud Strife / Employed: Café / Age: 24 ( not 22 )

Zack Fair / Employed: Store manager / Age:24

Vincent Valentine / Employed: Panda Express Manager / Age: 30?

Yuffie Kisaragi / Employed: Panda Express / Age: 19

Aerith Gainsborough / Employed: Florist / Age: 24

Neku / Employed: Starbucks / Age: ( not sure how old he should be, you can decide ) 17?

Shiki / Employed: Starbucks / Age: 17?

Terra Misaki / Employed: ( I forgot, if I already stated, tell me ) Best Buy / Age: 24

Aqua Misaki / Employed: Bookstore / Age:24

Denzel / Toooo young for a job! Maybe being adorable? / Age: We can go with 10

Original Characters

Calest Nekora / Employed: Division / Age: 25

Mira Liri Stratal / Employed: Division / Age: 24

Jayden Keski / Employed: Division / Age: 23

Akiri Keski / Employed: Division / Age: 14-15

Starring Characters Who have no place in this story, but are just there!

Author / Employed: Author / Age: Secret

Scott Pigrim

Age: 24

Rating: Awesome!

Ramona Flowers

Age: 24?

Rating: Also Awesome!

Knives Chau

Age: 18

Rating: Awesome x100! No longer 17 yrs. Old!


	8. Danger Close, Crotch Region

**Here's another chapter to Radiant City Stories. Go cookies, even though I've been working on a Scott Pilgrim thing to go with the 'interventions' the Author and Scott have in between.**

"Holy crap, they're really going at it, in public too." Terra exclaimed when the group made it in Calest's car, to find a drunken Sora and Roxas out on the street, making out.

"Looks like the tequila got to them, where's Cloud though, he sent me that photo."

"Actually Ven, I did." Denzel then got out of Cloud's car to say hi.

"Denzel! What are you doing here?"

"I was in the car 'waiting' for my guardians, when I saw those two." Denzel pointed to them as Namine and Kairi respective pulled the two apart. "I just took Cloud's phone and took a picture and sent it to everyone."

"What do you mean by 'everyone'?" Kairi finally got Sora in the car, and turned around to ask Denzel.

"See for yourself."

Everyone was amazed on the number of contacts on Cloud's phone. It had Sora, Roxas, Ventus, Namine, Axel, Zack, Tifa, Aerith, Angeal and Genesis the cops, Terra and Aqua ( hey! ), Yuffie, Vincent, Cid; a local mechaninc, Riku and Xion.

"Wow, gonna get a lot of responses pretty soon."

The group said by to Denzel as Cloud and Zack recovered from their session and was able to get back to Cal's place where Jayden, Mira, and Akiri were staying. When the walked in, the Misaki Siblings were quite surprised at the size and quality of Calest's place.

"Kairi, how are you related to this man again?" Terra was still astounded at everything he had.

"He's my adopted brother, and he works for the armed forces, mainly undercover stuff." Kairi was setting Roxas down on one of the plush chairs near the terrace, while Namine was doing the same to Sora.

"What kind of armed forces?" Aqua was being skeptical on how her brother could afford all this.

"It's classified dear, if I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"What?"

"I can kill whoever I want. Same goes for those two." Calest pointed to Mira and Jayden, Mira was reading something on her iphone while Jayden was drinking something and listening to the conversation.

"Let's just say that we make a lot of money in a _high-risk_ business." Jayden said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Would you all like to stay for dinner?" Calest was sitting on a nearby couch, checking his laptop for something. Terra looked at Aqua, saying in mind talk, 'let's stay'. Aqua nodded and looked back at Calest.

"Sure."

Calest, Kairi and Jayden quickly got cooking, while Mira was socializing with Terra and Aqua, and Namine, Ventus, and Akiri were out on the Terrace. Roxas and Sora were out cold of course.

"So, where do you live?" Ventus was trying to start a conversation with the younger teen.

"All over."

"Really?"

"My brother 's job requires him to travel, so I've been all over."

"Can you name a few?" Namine looked up from her sketchbook that she had taken and jumped in as well.

"Let's see; I've been to France, Germany, Japan, Italy, England, Canada, Mexico, Spain, and Norway."  
"Wow, and your only 14?"

"Yup."

"Lucky." Was all Ventus could mutter as he looked toward the evening skyline.

"Dinner's ready!" Kairi yelled out to the three teens as everyone went to the big dinner table that Calest owned. They had cooked some pasta to go along with a steak that Calest had been able to grill in his own place. The older adults had some wine imported by Jayden while those who couldn't drink had some sparkling sodas. Jayden and his colleagues swapped stories with the group until it was around 10 in the evening.

"Sorry, but we have to go." Terra was at the front door along with Aqua at the Misaki siblings got ready to leave.

"Do you want to take Sora and Roxas with you?" Calest was pointing to the out cold Sakuraba twins.

"Actually Calest, is it okay if they stayed here along with Namine and Ventus?" Kairi had been in the kitchen cleaning up with Mira as she heard them say good-bys.

"Uh sure, don't forget you have school this Monday, so come home." Aqua was in 'motherly mode'.

"Yeah, Thanksgiving break is almost over. Don't worry Aqua, I have extra clothes and stuff in my pack."

"Sure." Then Terra turned to Calest, was politely listening to their conversation. "Is it fine with you?"

"No problem." Cal then turned away to grab an extra drink in the fridge.

"See you tomorrow you two." Ven looked up from the couch where he was talking to Jayden to say buy to his older siblings as they left.

Calest walked back to where Ventus and Jayden were talking,

"What do we do with Sora and Roxas, leave them there?"

"Don't know, where do we sleep anyway?"

"You guys could stay in my room, it's big enough anyway and we can get Sora and Roxas there as well."

Namine and Ventus helped Kairi to get Sora and Roxas into her room, while not being surprised at how much stuff she had ( then wondering why she moved in with Tifa, probably about independence and whatever ), and both brothers were on Kairi's bed.

"What do we do know? I'm bored." Namine then punched Ventus in the shoulder while chibi-Namine was beating chibi-Ventus with a dull spork.

"I've got a 40" with an Xbox 360." That was enough to set the two high school gamers off and soon the trio were playing video games while helping themselves to Calest's never ending pantry of snacks. After blowing down another helpless party of noobs, Namine and Kairi decided to take a break while Ventus helped himself to a bigger screen.

"So, are you dating Sora now?" Namine was taken back a little by Kairi's question.

"Well, sort of. I'm not sure it's because he loves or-"

"He's using you to get back at Roxas."

"Wait how did you know what I was going to say?"

"Nami, I'm much older and I've learned from a master observer."

"Cal?"

"Cal."

Namine and Kairi just talked about friends, school (surprisingly, Kairi took weekend class just like Roxas and Sora ), and other things when Ventus turned off the game console and said,

"I'm gonna get some rest, maybe hang out with Yuffie or just be with my other friends."

"What do you mean by other friends Ven, you're not really social, you know?"

"Hey! Hayner, Pence, and Hayner's girlfriend wound beg to differ!" Ven then gave a really smug look as Namine and Kairi looked at each other at utter dissatisfaction at Ven.

"Fine, just go to sleep anytime." Kairi was about to change into something else when Ven stopped her.

"Stop! You two will give me nosebleeds!" Ven then covered his eyes and looked away.

"Wait, when did you like looking at my body Ven?"

"When were you embarrassed by looking at naked women you pervert. Thought you were gay?" Kairi and Naimine were both looking at Ven with Sniper leveled glares, and all poor Ven could do was act like a bush and hope they don't see him, then again, this _is _at point blank range. Calest and his friends could hear his sister and her new, but equally pissed off friend burn a bush. Then he could hear the helps intensify when Ven set of a mine in the girls mind.

"Maybe you two locking in a kiss would calm you two down." _THAT _just did it.

"Is this why you don't have too many visitors Cal?"

Mira was snuggling up by Calest while Akiri was playing on her phone, her head resting on the lap of her sleeping, or more precisely said, hungover brother Jayden.

"Exactly, Mira." They could then hear Ven's crotch region get pummeled. "Exactly."

_*Break from the story*_

I'll take a break from this story and work on my other one with Knives and Kim in the big apple. Scott, Ramona, and Knives were tied up in a corner of his bedroom, after fighting the author, he had used beer gas to get them hungover. Knives was still to incoherent to do anything, while Scott and Ramona were struggling to get out.

"Let us go!"

"Sorry Scott, got to finish this chapter, besides, it's funny to see you two like that."

Then at that very moment Kim and Neil burst into the room.

"Oh thank Gooood, you're here to save us… wait, what are you doing?"

Neil automatically became enthralled by the amount of cool stuff in the author's room, while Kim was too occupied in slapping Knives back to consciousness.

"Wait, Kim, help us first!"

"Shut it Scoot, I'm trying to help Knives here first!"

"Wait, _Scoot?_" Scott then went into an unexpected emo urge, ones that only Cloud and Neku ever get.

"Heh heh, nice to see you have some affection for the girl." The author didn't even bother to look back as Kim was still fumbling at the ropes.

"Kimmy, is that you."

"Knives, don't worry, I'll get you out, then we can go on a date, okay?"

"Whaaat! That thing between you and Knives was real, I thought it was just this douchebag's," Scott takes a second to look at the author," fanfiction."

"Yup! I still like a dude's ass, but Knives is just way to irresistible." Knives then just lurched a little closer to kiss her girlfriend.

"Three, two, one." The author even stopped typing to put out his fingers.

"OH MY GOD YOUR LIPS TASTE AWESOME!" Knives and Kim then proceeded to make out.

"Can this get any worse?" Ramona moaned.

"Totally." The author the snapped his fingers, and Knives alone was magically let go from the ropes, and a bunch of bottles of-

"Tequila!" Everyone who knew Kim knew that that particular drink plus her equaled something will go wrong.

"Help yourself."

The two girls proceeded on to either locking their lips on the openings of the bottles or the other's lips, while Scott, Ramona, Neil watched as the two get it on.

"Neil, help us out!"

"No way, the sarcastic drummer and the over hyper ninja getting drunk and making out, this is gold!" Neil then flipped out his phone and started recording, "Maybe Lisa and Stills will like to get a copy of this."

Scott and Ramona hoped this story would be a 20k limit at most.

**By the way, check out my progress on my story 'Alcoholic Love, or More?' to see any references I made to it.**

*Finally back to the story*

After 15 mintutes of testicle abuse, Namine and Kairi were finished with Ven and snuggled up with their respective boyfriends.

"I need an icepack." Ven walked outside to find Akiri, Mira, and Jayden asleep and Calest awake, cleaning an MP7 while having a coffee.

"Your balls good?" Calest looked up to see Ven limping toward him.

"Yeah, you got an ice pack though?" Calest got one out from his fridge and gave it to a very grateful Ventus.

"Ohhhh God that hits the spot."

"So, where's the trouble now. Gone asleep?"

"Yeah." Ventus took a second to look at Calest's guest before looking back.

"So, who are you with anyway?" Calest tensed up a little before giving a low chuckle.

"I'm really with Mira, but Jayden has been trying to get me for a while. It's not like because of preferences, but Mira is the one." Ven looked at the sleeping trio again.

"He does look pretty hot asleep."

"Hey, maybe you should you know, go out with him, he's a little older than you, but he's really nice. I should know, I've gone out with him once or twice."

"Um, okay. I'm gonna get some rest, thanks for the ice pack."

"Anytime, oh by the way, an MW3 tournament is going to be here in Radiant, winners get to go to Traverse Stadium in California to win half a million dollars."

"Cool, thanks." Ven was about to enter the room when he got one last question.

"Wait, you play videogames?"

"Yeah, I'm the guy who keeps pwning all of you, and I'm in it."

"Oh okay, wait what?" Before Ventus could speak up, Calest got him in the back with a swift kick.

"Night Ven."

**YEAH BUDDY! That's another chapter down. I might be alternating between my SP fic and this one, so yay. Go everyone who has been with the story!**


	9. Rough Day inbound, 'brother lover'

**Here's another Full chapter to my story! I'm really happy for all the great reviews and support I've been getting. Remember, read and review !**

Ugh, why does my head feel like crap? That was the first thought Sora had when he finally regained consciousness. Roxas was still asleep and Kairi and the Misaki siblings were gone. Where am I? Sora looked at the déco r and the furniture and registered it in his mind as Kairi's old room. So I'm back in Cal's place, figures, I got so drunk with Rox, I can't remember the last thing I did. Sora got up, surprised to see him in a change of clothes that were his, and he saw his old ones and Roxas' in a duffel bag he owns. Namine? Maybe I should go outside to see who is here. Sora walked out from a sleeping Roxas to find Namine, Ventus, Kairi, and Jayden cooking.

"There's my favorite straight twin!" Jayden walked over to give Sora a hug as Sora sat down, expecting breakfast.

"So what can I get you dear?" Jayden said as he put his hand on his hip.

"Ugh, don't bother me with that, I have a hangover." Jayden seemed unsatisfied with his answered, and turned over to Kairi and Namine, who were making pancakes and eggs.

"Ex-girlfriend and current girlfriend, get you man something to eat."

"Totally uncalled for Jayden." Kairi said as she served Sora something to eat.

"Man, I feel bad, what happened yesterday?" Everyone stopped doing what you they were doing when Sora opened that question up, it especially got more awkward when Roxas stepped into the room, looking just as bad as Sora.

"What happened? All I remember was getting drunk." Roxas took a seat next to his older brother as he put his head down on the counter.

"Well, you got drunk, so we picked you up and brought you here because Cal had the car." Kairi was clearly trying to avoid the _incident _that happened yesterday, without leaving them in the dark.

"I know that much from the look of things, but it seems like you three are avoiding something that happened." Roxas was very observing. At the same time, Mira woke up from here sleep, and walked over to the fridge to get some juice ( apple juice ONLY; got it memorized? ), she noticed the two hungover brothers, and started to laugh.

"Mira, what's so funny?" Sora had known her first, and she always had something to laugh about, usually about someone else.

"They haven't told you, huh?" Mira walked over to Jayden, giving him a burning glare. "About what happened when you guys got to drunk and Tifa threw you guys out." Now that got both of the Sakuraba twins' attention.

"Wait, what _did _happen?" Sora was really curious.

"Well you guys were hallucinating." Namine and Kairi took a seat right across from them, while Ventus stood, leaning on the sink.

"About what?"

"Well, Roxas thought Sora was Kairi and Sora thought Roxas was Namine and-" Kairi let her voice trail off for a second.

"And what?" Roxas was really nervous, neither of them were good at holding down drinks, especially the stuff Tifa serves.

"Then the incest began!" Akiri had woken up, and found it too hard to resist saying something.

"WAIT, what happened!" Sora shouted.

"You guys sort of were making out when we found you two." Namine looked at her feet, not wanting to see her boyfriend's reaction.

"Are you kidding us?" Roxas didn't want to believe them.

"No, even Denzel took a picture of you two and sent it to everyone." Kairi showed it on her smartphone to the two brothers, and all the color from their faces were drawn out. _The touches, the kisses, the tongue, it was all real?_

"It also seems like almost everyone that knows us has seen it." Ventus was checking Facebook, and saw now his friends in high school, his teachers Auron and Sephiroth, and he even got replies from Sora and Roxas' classmates. At that same time, Roxas' phone started to ring. _That can only be one person._

"I never knew INCEST was the new thing Roxy!"  
"Vantias! WTF!"

"I got the picture from Axel, who also showed it to Zexion, the guy who works at me at Target. That's freaking hilarious." Roxas was blushing in front of his girlfriend because Vantias was talking too loud.

"See you at Ifrit Culinary School, brother lover!" Vantias rang up, and Roxas just slumped in his chair.

"Better see who it is?" Sora picked up his cellphone. "Hello?"

"Sory, your gay know! Hooray!" _Damn, AXEL!_

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! I also told Demyx, and I bet he'll like this new tidbit of info."

"Demyx isn't gay, and doesn't he have a thing for Tifa?"

"Whatever, see you at Ansem International University." Axel hung up in an almost identical fashion as Vantias did.

"Great, now not only all of our friends now, but even our peers in school, this sucks." Roxas could only nod.

"Better not drown out your sorrows in drinks boys, or else we might have to put clothes on you the next time wemeet." Only Jayden and Ventus found that one funny.

"Yeah whatever, we outta get our stuff back at home and get ready for our classes." Roxas and Sora said their goodbyes and said that they could just take a bus to their place. Their classes start in the afternoon, but they have work, so they had to leave.

"We're already running late already, so we need to go. Thanks Kairi and Nami for bringing us here and getting us a change of clothes." Roxas said his thanks and the Sakuraba brothers were gone.

"Do you think they will have a rough day at work and stuff?" Namine asked as she got something to eat.

"Definitely." As Calest walked into the room.

_Sora's Day_

"Hey! There's my favorite 'straight', 'no incest' twin." Zack said as Sora came into work.

"Shut it Zack." Sora mumbled as he put his things down.

"Hey!" Zack walked over to the counter where Sora was trying to ignore his boss. "It's okay if you like your brother, I'm mean look at me, I'm in love with my best friend Cloud."

"I already knew that." Zack looked surprised at Sora knowing this piece if information.

"Wait, who told you?"

"When we were going by to Tifa's bar, I saw you in Cloud's car eating each other's faces out." Sora couldn't help but smirk as his boss blushed.

"Oh, so I guess you should be getting back to work." Zack went into his office to mutter something about calling Cloud.

An hour had gone by until 2 more people Sora cared for came in, _my favorite two cops_.

"Hey Genesis, Angeal, what can I do for you?" Angeal and Genesis looked at each other like they knew something, and it bothered Sora.

"Is there something I should know?"

"No." Angeal handed him some items. "Just these and two iced coffees." Sora got their coffees ready, but he could hear snickering. _For being Zack's age and cops, the act like kids_.

"Here you go." Sora handed it to them and Angeal paid for everything. They were about to leave the store, when Genesis turned around. "Oh and Sora?"

"Yeah?" Sora looked back from the counter to see the two still there.

"Don't be cheating on your boyfriend with your boss." Angeal and Genesis erupted with laughter as Sora immediately shot back.

A little later, two more people came in the store. Sora was glad that these two were a LOT nicer than the last two.

"Hey Beat, Rhyme, how you guys?" Sora said as Beat got some snacks from a nearby shelf.

"We're good." Rhyme said as she got some sodas. "However, we heard something between you and Roxas."

"Not you two too!" Sora just put his head on the counter as Beat walked up.

"Dude, it's fine. We understand."

"I have a girlfriend you two."

"Really?" Beat didn't believe him and so did Rhyme. "Who?"

"Do you guys know a senior named Namine Misaki?" Beat already knew were this was going.

"You mean gamer art girl! She's like, 6 years younger than you!" Ryhme face palmed a little at her brother's exclamation.

"Beat, Sora's 20, so it's only 4 years, right?" Sora nodded, _she's really smart._

"Still, a little young don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess." Beat paid for their things and got his skateboard. "See you around, Spike."

"Wait, isn't that-" They were already gone before he could finish. "Cloud's nickname?"

When Sora left work to go to Ansem International University, he remembered to leave a note to his boss saying _Customer Abuse_.

As Sora arrived at the Univesity, he got three IMs.

_Roxas:_

_Be home by 8, KH is meeting online._

_Riku:_

_There is going to be a MW3 tournament, and we are sooooo joining!_

_Neku ( Shiki in disguise ):_

_I like cheese. /:)_

"Wait, how did he get, never mind." Sora was walking until he met his 'friend', _more like traitor_, Axel.

"Hey buddy, I heard you got a certain liking." Axel put a suggestive arm around Sora as they were walking. "For a certain gender."

"No I do not. I was _really _drunk," Sora put a lot of emphasis on really to make sure Axel got it.

"Whatever you say, 'brother lover'."

"Did Vantias tell you something?" Sora had reached his class and so had Axel. Sora was glad that Axel was not taking the same course as him.

"Nope, Zexion did. See ya and stop by our café later!"

Sora hoped Roxas didn't fare as bad as he did. _This tournament better be worth it_.

_Roxas' Day_

Saying Roxas' day was just as bad as Sora's was a huge understatement. As soon as he walked into work, he could already tell something was up. First of all, the usually cold Neku was actually making eye contact with him, and _smiling_.

"Something's up with you and Shiki, I just can't figure it out." Neku just looked back at serving a customer his latte while Shiki gave hers his change.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Roxy." Shiki giggled at the name, _only one person calls me that and gets away with it._

"Axel sent it to you." Neku gave a low chuckle and Shiki burst out laughing, attracting attention for their boss to come out.

"What's going on?" Mr. Hanekoma looked at Roxas and gave a nod. "Hey 'brother lover'."

Roxas had just had it with the nicknames.

"OH COME ON!" Roxas was holding a nice iced latte, but he threw it at the person in front of him. Recovering from the original backlash, he regretted doing that.

"Mr. Ansem sir." _This is the guy who built the university Sora is going to, and I just spilled a latte in his face._

"While I do not use violence, what is the meaning of splashing my beverage in my face?"

Roxas didn't know how to respond to such a well- known and powerful man, and he could barely be civil with his co -workers.

"I, uh-" ,thankfully, Shiki spoke up for Roxas.

"It was because we were bringing up a situation involving him and his brother, and he would like to forget it." Shiki was being as polite as possible, and also thanking Neku and Mr. H as they took on a wave of customers.

"What is your brother's name?" Ansem asked as Neku found the time to get him a new iced latte. "Thank you."

"His name sir is Sora, Sora Sakuraba." Ansem looked like as he knew him.

"Top notched student with a great personality." Ansem then hit Roxas with another toughie. "Now I am even more intrigued in this 'situation'."

"He was drunk and kissing his brother." Neku was very, very blut as he served a couple some muffins. "And all of their friends got wind of it."

"Hey! I was going to tell him!" Roxas murmured.

Ansem gave a low chuckle. "Well, there's a good reason to get upset." Ansem paid and was going for the door to his car, "And a good reason to _not _to drown your sorrows in alcohol."

When he left, Roxas made sure Neku would get it by taking his cellphone. "This is going to be so good." Roxas typed in two messages on Neku's phone.

_Sora_

_I like cheese /:)_

_Beat_

_I'm gay and I love you, and I did Shiki and Rhyme… at the same time and have a video too._

Roxas expected in 20 minutes, a really mad Beat would be storming the Starbucks. He got it in 5.

"WHERE'S NEKU!" Was all you heard from the fuming Beat Bito as he stormed into Starbucks, while Rhyme was panting right beside the door.

"Hey man, can I-" Neku was caught by an uppercut by the blond teen.

"WTF?" Came out of Shiki's mouth.

"You took my sis' cherry man! Whaat the *&#$*^& hell you mother%$#$&^, I'm gonna beat your ## seven ways to my ## you dick!"

_Break from the story_

"That guy can cuss." Scott said, no longer paying attention to Kim, Knives or Neil, who had fallen asleep feeling like the luckiest guy in the world, seeing two of his best friends act like lesbians and make out.

"Do you really need us tied up though?" Ramona was trying to be the voice of reason here.

"Not really, so I'm gonna release you two." The Author snapped his fingers, so the ropes were gone, but snapped his fingers again, so their feet were handcuffed, and a pole was holding the m in that spot. "Nut not fully."

"Damn." Scott went to being miserable.

"However, I'll make it bearable." The Author snapped his fingers, and an array of food and drinks appeared to their amazement, including a-

"Nintendo DS!" Scott checked the what was inside, "And there's TWEWY!"

"What about me?" Ramona asked. The Author snapped his fingers again and-

"KH yaoi and yuri!"

Their stay was a lot more fun, and were too busy to bother the author as he continued his chapter, which is seemingly to become much longer than the ones he usually writes, which are normally between 1 to 2k words.

_Back to the story_

"I don't know what are you talking about? What text?" Neku asked as his collar was pulled down by Beat.

"THIS text you bastard!" Neku's eyes went up as Beat pulled out his phone and flipped it open.

"Most of that isn't true!" Beat's rage went down a little, until-

"What part IS real then!" Beat asked as Neku looked down as the stood back up.

"Look Beat, Shiki is my best friend and my potential roommate, but I'm not sure about that right now if I want to push it that far, and come on man, I would never have sex with your sister."

"Than that means Phones, your-" Beat was caught off by Neku's almost hushed voice.

"I'm bisexual man, I love you." Neku then kissed the bigger teen, which got a lot of awws and OMG's from the customers.

"To think this was all my fault." Roxas muttered, unfortunately the two friends were able to overhear him, and abruptly stopped their kiss to turn to him.

"Wait, that was you?" Beat pulled out his skateboard while saying something.

"I, uh-" Neku interrupted Roxas.

"I suggest you leave, or else my _boyfriend _is going to beat the crap out of you." Neku said. Fortunately, no one was actually paying attention to their food and drinks or whatever since this scenario was way to enthralling to miss.

"Shiki," Roxas was running out of the door with his stuff, "tell Mr. H I have to leave early." Roxas had a good head start, but Beat had his skateboard, luckily, he made it to his culinary class safe, if the exception of Vantias was there.

"Not now Vani, tough day." Was all Roxas could mutter. When he got home, Sora was waiting for him, with some _non-alcoholic _drinks and already on XBOX Live.

"Hey man, rough day?" ,Asked Sora as he opened a drink for Roxas as he put his stuff down. While Roxas got off before Sora, Roxas' classes were usually longer.

"You don't know the half of it though. I did find out something cool though." Roxas said as he slouched on the couch and he got his controller along with a bunch of chips.

"What?" _It has to be good if it's Roxas._

"You know Neku and Beat, right?" Roxas was making sure Sora knew the two.

"Yeah, in fact, Beat was in the store today, making fun of me." Sora sighed as he looged them in.

"Well, they're dating know."

"Really? Ok, were in and it looks like everyone is in."

"_Sup everyone!"_

"_Hey you guys, haven't seen you online for a while. 'Guy' problems?" _ Roxas and Sora could here everyone's laughter on their headsets.

"_Shut up. Besides Xion, have you heard of the MW3 tournament?"_

"_Yeah, you know, we should all enter, make KH one of those famous teams."_

"_So? Everyone in." _Sora was kind of the leader of the clan.

"_Yeah."_

"_Sounds good."_

"_Let's do it."_

"_One problem though."_

"_What is it Ven?"_

"_We can't let Kairi in."_

"_Why not?" _Roxas was certain it was about them dating.

"_Because normal teams max out at 6 players."_

"_Oh yeah."_

"_So, let's get practicing. By the way, when is it and what do we win?"_

"_Cal said we get to play the world championship in Traverse Stadium, and win half a million dollars."_

"_Awesome!"_

"_It's gonna be on the 31 of December, but the regionals where we will play in will be here in the city, and it's next Friday."_

"_So, KH will be famous in the gaming world by the New Year."_

"_Totally, only there's one last problem."_

"_What?"_

"_We might have to play Kairi."_

**There you go everyone, it's longer, but it means the chapters from here on out will be more detailed.**

**Scott and Ramona would like to thank:**

**Namiwitch**

**Anyone who would review and actually put down their name, remember, I'll acknowledge you because reviews mean sooo much.**

**Cookies**


	10. Practice and More Alcohol!

**Yay, we've reached ten chapters of 'Radiant City Stories'. That means it's over! Just kidding, no way am I slowing down now since so many people have given positive comments and reviews ( hey, 10 reviews is a lot to me so far. So here we gooooooooooooo…..**

The week had gone by in a flash, and to the KH clan, tomorrow would be the start of the MW3 regionals, and their road to becoming famous to the gaming world. Riku and Xion had seen the buzz of the tournament at their work, seeing people discuss about who's going, what to do, and so on. Today was Thursday, and everyone had gathered at Sora and Roxas' place with their TV's and consoles to play, because they would be going to Radiant Convention Center to begin. It was around 8 p.m and every single member of the group was there. The first two to make it was of course Namine and Ventus.

"Hey you guys, come on in." Roxas greeted as they brought their stuff in. Roxas and Ventus were starting to become friendlier to each other, even though Ven still had feelings for to older person.

"Was it a pain for Aqua to let you guys come here with your stuff, kniwing that you live next door?" Sora popped the question as Roxas got out some snacks.

"Actually, she doesn't know we're here." Roxas and Sora turned around while Ven was setting up their stuff.

"Really, is she gone or something?" Roxas had the snacks ready, and Sora plopped on the couch along with the two teens.

"She and Terra are going to a party in the heart of Radiant, so she left us with you two. Roxas, you didn't get her text?" All three of them looked at Roxas, who was checking the cords.

"I haven't checked my phone." Roxas said as he heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Roxas opened the door to reveal Riku and Xion with a TV and their Xbox.

"Hey you guys, it looks like everyone was able to make it." Sora said as Namine scooted closer to him.

"So you guys are actually dating. Damn." Riku said as he set the TV and console.

"What's wrong with my relationship with Sora?" Namine asked. Riku gave a shrug before answering.

"Because I made a bet with Axel to see who Sora would pair up with, and I lost." Xion sat down before hopping in the conversation.

"Who did you bet on anyway Riku?" Xion didn't know her older brother made a bet on anyone.

"I bet that Sora and Aqua would hook up." Ventus was taken off guard and decided to voice his opinion.

"No way, my sis hates people who play video games. Of course you guys are exceptions, but dating would be pushing it. Besides, this may sound wrong coming from me, but I thing she has the hots for our own brother, Terra." Everyone now shifted their focus to Ventus and his remark.

"Dude, I know they spend their time together, but come on, that's wrong." Sora pointed out.

"I mean, I still am surprised that Aqua doesn't have a partner. She has normal size boobs, a nice figure, and a great personality." Xion pointed out.

"Why are you pointing that out?" Riku asked his younger sister, who looked down and blushed.

"I think straight people just lost one more member in our group." While Sora was joking around, Roxas didn't take homo jokes so easy, so he did the next best thing, kick his balls.

"Ow, what was that for?" sora asked as his girlfriend got off the couch to get an ice pack in the refrigerator.

"Gay jokes don't go with me." Sora pouted as he turned on the consoles and Namine gave her boyfriend the ice pack. "Thanks Nams." Sora kissed her on the cheek as she sat back down. "You and what army?"

"Well, there's me, Axel, maybe Zexion, Cloud, _your _boss Zack, Beat, and Neku." Sora raised an eyebrow at the last two names.

"How are they in the LGBT spectrum?"

"Neku confessed being bi and I guess Beat's gay, and they professed their love for each other in the store." Roxas smirked at the fact since he was the one playing match maker. " I got them to confess to each other."

"How did you do that?" Xion asked. "Okay me and Riku are logged on."

"I sent Beat a txt from Neku's phone." Roxas replied. "Okay, me and Sor are in."

"What did it say?" Nami took a seat by her boyfriend and brother as she got her controller.

"That Neku had sex with Rhyme and Shiki and that Neku's gay." Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Roxas.

"Looks like Kairi found herself a naughty man."

"Ok Ven, enough flirting and get online." Pretty soon, everyone was playing, and for three hours, people were bowing down to the KH team. Until they heard a noise outside, enough to make the team to quit their HQ match to check.

"I think it's Terra and Aqua, and it sounds like they're pretty hammered." Everyone remembered that Terra and Aqua like to party. They apartment door opened, and the two seemed to go in pretty drunk.

"Why don't we watch what happens from our secret hole we drilled in the wall to spy on Sora and Roxas Nams?" Ven was smacked on the top of the head by Namine as Sora and Roxas looked at the Misaki siblings with question and being plain creeped out.

"You two spy on us?" Namine went from anger to embarrassment as she confronted two very violated brothers.

"Sometimes, I spy on Sora and Roxas gets spied on Ven. Never mind that, why don''t we just se what they are up to." Sora got two chairs so he and Riku can see what's happening, and it went like this, being described in full by the two.

_Switch over to another point of view_

Terra stumbled over along with Aqua's wrist in his hand, and proceeded to bring her over to the couch.

"Oh Gods Terra, why can't we be open for our relationship?" Aqua asked in drunk-haze mode.

"Because, it is incest babe. Besides, we can't because Nams and Ven live with us, remember?" Aqua buried her head into the crook of Terra's neck.

"Well, they are away, so we can-" Terra said as Aqua kissed him.  
"Yay, sibling sex!"

"Yeah, buddy, let's go to our room and-" Aqua silenced him with a kiss aqain, this time on his neck.

"No, in the hallway."

"But what if-"

"Never mind nothing big boy, those clothes are coming off." Aqua exclaimed as the started to make out. Aqua led Terra to the hallway, which Riku and Sora couldn't and were happy to not be able to witness. They saw as Terra's pants came off, along with Aqua's bra and the rest of her clothes.

**For the sake of the story being rated T, I'll will end right there. However, if someone does request it, I will make a one-shot about what happens, but only because someone REALLY wants it, not because I enjoy writing smutty stuff.**

_Back to KH's POV_

"That is just way to creepy." Riku said as he got down from the chair. "I think it would be best if Ven and Nami stayed at your place Sor." Sora got down and nodded to everyone.

"I agree with Riku. You okay with it Roxas?" Roxas nodded and Sora took the chairs back.

"Who knew your older siblings would you know, be into incest?" Xion asked as the two pur down their controllers.

"I guess the way they were acting for quite some time had given hints."

"Nice answer Namine." Riku was unplugging his TV along with the console.

"We have to go, and get ready for tomorrow morning. See you two." Riku and Xion said another set of byes and left the Misaki and Sakuraba twins alone.

After that, Roxas and Sora cooked some burgers so they could have some dinner, and the four of them went into their bedroom to get some sleep.

"Hey Nams?" Sora asked Nami as she was changing in the bathroom. "Do you want to lie in bed with me?" Namine jumped in the bathroom, and when she came out, she had a bruise on her head.

"You ok Nams?" Namine nodded as Sora looked at her bruise. "What happened?"

"I jumped and hit my head when I interpreted that we would have…" Sora saw her voice trail off.

"Have what?"

"Sex." Sora's jaw dropped a little at his way younger girlfriend thinking about getting laid. _I mean, this is innocent, sweet, shy Namine._

"Why did you, how did you get, never mind, I'm going to bed." Sora said as he let Namine and himself into the room, to find Ventus on the ground ready for bed, checking his cellphone for any messages or other updates.

"Hey Ven, where's Roxas?" Namine asked as she sat on the side of Sora's bed.

"He's outside talking to his girlfriend." Ventus still had a little bit of regret in his voice, so it sounded like if the last part was spat out.

"Oh, well me and Namine are going to sleep, so you gonna wait for him or-"

"No." Ventus said very sternly as he rooled over to face Roxas' bed.

"Well," Namine said as she got into bed in with Sora. "Good night."

Sora had Namine's soft platinum blonde hair under his chin, her soft fragile body being held in his, sleeping soundly in her boyfriend's arms as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I wish someone would hold me like that." Ventus said in a whisper. "Maybe I should check on Roxas, see what he's up to."

Outside, Roxas was just finishing up with Kairi, _on the phone_, when Ventus walked into the living room. Things were still a little awkward between the friends, especially when the name of Kairi was brought up. But Ventus was determined to get as close as possible to Roxas, maybe being some kind of 'mistress' to him.

"Hey Roxas, you should get some rest. Big day tomorrow." Ventus walked over to join Roxas on the balcony.

"It's peaceful isn't it?"

"Sure is Roxas." Ventus looked at his friend, who pulled out a lighter and cigarette andlit it.

"I didn't know you smoke."

"I only do when I'm," Roxas took a puff out of it and sighed. "Really nervous."

"So how is your relationship going?" Roxas found it uncomfortable to talk about his relationship around Ventus even more than Sora, and usually was able to ease out of the conversation. But right now there was no way he was going to get out of this one.

"It's pretty good, we haven't been able to go on a date yet," Roxas took another puff and continued. "But after we win the regionals, I promised her we would explore Traverse City and find a good place to have our first date." Ventus gave a solemn nod as he looked up to the stars above.

"Do you think Kairi's older brother's friend likes me?" Roxas looked at Ventus with question.

"You mean the gay guy with the crossbow and annoying sister?"

"Yeah." Roxas found himself with the butt of the cigarette and threw it on the ground and stomped it with his foot. Roxas decided to put his input to the conversation.

"What about Axel, he's pretty cool. And I've known him to be a pretty good lover." Ven looked back at his friend and stared down at the street before asking.

"Was he like an ex-boyfriend or something?" Roxas gave a low chuckle before gesturing to Ven to come inside.

"Actually he was my ex, but we've put that aside us and we're best friends even though we don't see each other a lot." Ven was pretty amazed at Axel being an ex. _All the flirting to an ex, you oughtta be pretty well over it to be able to not arouse feelings when doing that._

Then Roxas took out a few beers and handed one to Roxas.

"I know your underage, but your older siblings just commited incest, so know harm done." Before Ventus could refuse, he heard something that would scar him. He could her loud banging from his apartment, and it sounded like the headboard being slammed to the wall, he could then hear his brother and sister's voices.

"Yes Terra! Hit that spot again, do me harder!"

"You know I will baby!"

Ventus' mouth was wide open as he heard more moans, more screams, and more banging. Ventus then popped the bottle's cap and said,

"Let's do this." Second drunken mistake of the century was made, because 6 hours later and about 10 beers later, Sora and Namine found this. Roxas was on top of Ventus, their clothes sprawled all over the place, his _thing _was in him, and Ventus was drooling all over Roxas, there were blankets under them, covered in _stuff_. Beer cans and _used condoms_, _wait a minute, 'condoms', like with an s, so they did it more than once_, along with a bottle of lube was found used. Roxas was woken up with his brother slapping him awake, while Namine took a 'small' glass of water and splashed it on Ven, then shaking him.

"What the- did you - do you -ass! You -, our under- age friend Ven you - retard!" Sora was panting as Roxas got from hangover mode to hazy mode

_Break from Story_

The author looked up again to see how his 'prisoners' were doing. Scott was playing through the second week of TWEWY, while Ramona was reading 'suggestable' things happening to the men of Kingdom Hearts. She even started to read it to herself which of course caught the attention of Knives, who had woken up after her little session with her girlfriend.

"What are you even reading? Yaoi?" Ramona was flushed and she put it down when Scott looked over to see what it was also.

"What's Yaoi?" Scott asked, Knives could only giggle as Ramona blushed even harder.

"It's gay love Scott." Knives could manage, and when Scott's face went into WTF mode, Knives even laughed harder.

"Rammy, let me see it." Ramona refused and held it away Scott.

"No! It's my KH yaoi!" Scott reeled back a second.

"You mean like, those teenage guys with spikey hair?" Scott was always a Nintendo fan, but all the Kingdom Hearts hype had gotten him too. He had all their games on his DS.

"Yes." Ramona looked away as the room got silent except for Neil's snoring and the sound of keys being typed.

"Maybe he would want to read some, Ramona." The Author looked at them for a sec.

_Back to the Story_

Roxas was wide awake after enough of face punishment, so after Sora told him what he had done, he couldn't believe it.

"No freaking way that happened, I couldn't have done 'that'." Still, Roxas couldn't and wouldn't want to believe it. At that moment, Ven started to wake up and say.

"Nami, why is my butt so sore?" Namine and Sora looked at each other and sub-conscious told each other to just tell him.

"Well, you had sex with Roxas." Namine and Sora were waiting for Ventus or Roxas' reaction, but both of them said the same three things.

"1. Don't tell anyone, especially Kairi."

"2. It wasn't our fault, Terra and Aqua 'forced' us to drink."

"3. DON'T TELL KAIRI!" Sora and Namine just nodded. Roxas was going to take a shower while Ven cleaned up their mess, and Namine and Sora were cooking some breakfast. Sora wanted to start a conversation, so he did.

"Uh Ven, don't take this wrong, but," Ventus looked up from the food and Roxas came out. "Do either of you remember what happened last night?" Roxas took a seat before answering.

"I can't." Ven nodded, but he added something else.

"I remember a little, Terra was banging Aqua, so we drank and we got a little tipsy, and the next think I remember was Namine and the water." Sora and Namine just looked at each other and decided not to say anything. Everyone got ready, and in a few hours, they were ready to meet up with everyone. The only problem was that Namine had to get her headset back at their place.

"I'll be quick and quiet so they won't notice me." Everyone was at the door, and soon Namine was ready.

"I left a note, so they might even come to watch, even if they are still hazy."

_A Few hours Later._

Later, around 3 P.M, KH was ready to play. They had registered and in a few minutes, they would be called to play against other teams. The first thing was they were all amazed by the amount of people there. The second thing was how many other games were hosting their tournaments. Battlefield 3 and MvC3 were also present, but of course MW3 was the star. The last thing was how many people they knew where present. Angela and Genesis were hired for extra security, Yuffie and Vincent were more interested in MvC3, even though Yuffie was competing in a solo MW3 tournament. Hayner, Pence, and Olette, were participating in a MW3 team tournament, only a tactical version, and wished the team the best of luck. Cloud, Zack, Axel, Zexion, and Vantias were all, as quoted, "kick ass in the MvC3 games, before beating each other", and said goodbye, before Axel gave Ventus a friendly good-luck kiss.

"Good Luck Venny!" Axel said before catching up to his friends.

"Venny? I thought it was Roxy?" Ventus muttered as Roxas and Xion laughed at the new nickname. The last people they met before their tournament begins was Kairi and the Division members including Griffin and Reaper. Griffin had long blond hair that he kept in a ponytail, and green eyes under some shades. Reaper was had auburn hair under a baseball cap and had blue eyes. They were both wearing matching army fatigues and looked like in their mid-thirties. After their mid introduction and such, they found out that Cal, Mira, and Jayden were playing in face-off tournaments and Akiri, Griffin, and Reaper were just going to watch. Kairi and Roxas kissed, and they got ready to play. The room was big enough to hold several dozens of people, even though there were only enough consoles for 48 players. Their first match had been against a group called,_BUSHES. _They liked to use a lot of explosives and stealth tactics, but they were no match for KH. The next match went just as fast, and soon they were staring down the final team, known as _The World Ends With You_. It was composed of Neku, Shiki, Beat, Rhyme, Rhyme's friend Joshua, and Shiki's best friend Eri. When both teams were looking against who their opponents were, no one could believe the coincidence.

"No way man! We're up against you guys!" Beat said as they looked at each other. Ryhme said one last thing though after the initial WTF's.

"Good luck to all of us, and may Yevon be with us." _Final Fantasy X joke. _Everyone laughed at the little game joke before playing. Usually they were playing a team deathmatch, but this time, it was an HQ. Everyone was well even on each side, but it looked like neither side could win, they were to even. But at the end of the match, everyone gasped at the results of the match.

_Tie_

_The World Ends With You 290_

_Kingdom Hearts 290_

At first, both teams were scared that the referees would thing they were taking it for each other, but it was soon dismissed by the cheer of the crowd. Soon, both teams got the news. Kairi was the first to approach the team to say.

"Congrats on both of you two for both going to the finals!"

**Sorry for it being a little rushed, but it's going to be like that sometimes because I have that SP thing to work on. The Next Chapter, titled 'World Deathmatch', will be maybe twice as long for a BIG Twist. Remember to Rate and Review!**

**May the Cookies be with You!**


	11. Merry Chistmas and Presents!

**Here we go, the longest chapter in the story so far. "World Deathmatch" will be put off because I haven't been focusing enough on the couples, but this will hopefully make up for it. I know I have been crappy on updates recently, but I am trying to really get my other stories moving. So here we go! **

"We're going to the championship!" Sora yelled as his teammates and the opposing team congratulated each other. The deciding game had been a tie, but surprisingly enough, the referees had allowed them to both win. After their initial reaction, the people who had proposed the tournament had come over and explained what was going to happen. They were to leave on Dec. 28, 2 days before the New Year, to give them time to enjoy Christmas and also explore Traverse City. Then they handed out the prizes.

"For winning the regioals, we at Activision Present," The Announcer then took a step back to reveal 3 employees, each holding a set of rewards. "Kingdom Hearts and The World Ends With You the following."

Each employee then came out to present the teams their rewards as the Announcer told the crowd what they won.

"1000 dollar gift cards to Walmart."

"A 2 year subscription to Call of Duty: Elite, including all future DLC's and Map Packs will be 75% off."

"And finally, 1500 dollars in cash!"

Each of the teams gladly accepted their prizes, when the Announcer said one last thing to them and handed them all some tickets.

"These will be for your flights, going to and back, all first class, okay." After the thank you and all the normal appreciation was done, all of their friends were coming over to thank us, but we were able to make it at the food court that had been set up for the festivities, and the first group to congradulate all of us were none other than Terra and Aqua. Terra, Aqua, Ven, and Namine were pulled into a 'family hug'.

"Congrats my little bro and sis, I'm so happy for you two!" Terra beamed as he let go, both still smiling pretty wide.

"Oh Terra, you know how you've been wanting a new flat screen?" Ven teased him, Namine giggling and everyone, with the exceptions of Beat and Ryhme because they had curfew, listening, making a circle like pack around them.

"Yeah, why?" Ven smiled even more as he whipped out the 1500 dollars. Terra's eyes shot right toward the money, and his face was beaming OMG's.

"No way Ven, for me!" Ven nodded and Terra grabbed the money and jumped up and down like a little girl. Unfortunately, Shiki and Xion had been taping it on their phones, whispering how fangirls are gonna love this.

"For you Terra, now just stop making love to our sister." While everyone in KH laughed, the remaining TWEWY team were confused and Terra and Aqua were shocked to see that they all 'knew'. Terra pulled Ven real close, and whispered,

"How did you know about, you know, 'that'? Ven just started to laugh and turned his head around and said,

"It _did _happen!" All of KH bursted out in laughter and Joshua and Eri laughed along, now knowing what happened.

"Well at least I didn't do Kairi's boyfriend." Everyone went silent as the color went away from Sora, Roxas, Namine, and Ventus. "That's right, after me and Aqua did our_ thing, _we could hear you two going at it."

"Woah."

"Yeah Riku, woah." Ven went silent, and Roxas could just hope that…

"Hey guys! Congrats on winning!" Kairi, Cal, Jayden, Mira, and Akiri had walked over to congratulate KH and TWEWY. No one however wanted to say a word, hoping Kairi wouldn't be able to get it out of anyone.

"I think this is a problem for your group." Neku said. "Come on you guys, we outta go. See you anyway." The rest of TWEWY were gone, and all that remained were KH and the Division.

"What' happened Roxy, something bad happened that could spoil all of your fun." _Yeah, and cause us to break up._

"N-nothing babe, it's just that-" Sora, the least person Roxas would expect, said:

"He and Ven got laid." Kairi went from congrats mode to Rampage Overdrive WTF mode and Roxas went to 'Help Me' mode.

"WHAT did you say!" Ven got scared and ran behind Riku as Roxas tried to calm her girlfriend so she doesn't kill his brother, even though he didn't mind, but I mean, this is public, and Kairi was making a big scene.

Look Kairi, let me explain!" Roxas put his arms up in defeat, but before Kairi could punch the living daylights out of hair, Xion and Mira grabbed her and forced her to sit, before letting her stand up, less angry.

"Fine Roxas." Her voice was as cold as a blizzaga. "I'll let you explain, but make it good and quick."

"Look Kai, me and Ventus were trying to drown out these two screwing each other," Roxas took time to point at Terra and Aqua, who were both blushing. "So we drank a little too much and Sora and Namine found us, you know, done with it?" Kairi then turned to Sora and her girlfriend, who were both whistling and trying to not make eye contact with the Deadly Rose of Whoop Ass.

"Well Roxas, we can talk about this another time, because I got to work tomorrow with Teef, so bye." Kairi then kissed Roxas on the cheek, but not before leaving him with a sore bruise on his balls.

"Ouch man, that has got to hurt." Jayden said as he picked up the damaged brother and his goods.

"Me, Akiri, and Mira have to go, so see ya." The Division left, while Cal gave his younger sister a kiss on the forehead before catching up with his friends. But right before he could leave, Roxas asked him something.

"You're her brother right?" Cal just nodded and Roxas asked,

"Is she really mad at me?" Cal shrugged before walking away.

"Maybe." Roxas sighed and said. "This can't get any worse." Then out of nowhere, Vantias and Axel appeared, without Zack and Cloud.

"Damn." Was all Roxas could matter.

"Hey Roxy." Ven sighed in relief before Axel turned to him. "Hey Venny." Ven's head bobbed down.

"Congrats, but what's wrong with you guys. You should be all happy." Axel tried to put a teasing arm around Ventus, but Namine brushed it off.

"Thanks Nams." Was all Ventus could mutter.

"So what's wrong incest brothers?" Vantias said as Sora and Roxas sent him doom glares. "It looks like you guys got the crap beaten out of you, then spread all over your faces." Riku face palmed and stated,

"It's a long story, and it's none of your business." Before Vantias and Axel could turn around, Zexion and some other person came out of nowhere.

"Aqua and Terra had sex, then Roxas and Ventus had sex, then Kairi found out." Vantias and Axel bursted out laughing as Roxas shouted.

"How the hell you know?" Vantias couldn't stop laughing, so he was out of sight while Terra muttered,

"I didn't know you were friends with my co-worker Demyx." Roxas looked back at him and asked,

"Demyx who?" Terra sighed before he started to get angry.

"He's a guy who works with me at Best Buy. Major evesdropper." Roxas nodded as Terra raised his voice a little more. "And he's a guy who is going to get his ass whopped." Demyx just gave a grin as he ran off, with Terra chasing him with a string of curses following.

"Wait, doesn't Demyx go to your college Sora?" Riku asked.

"Exactly why this is all the more stupid."

"I guess we outta go, see you two later, okay." Aqua said as she whispered for Ventus and Namine to hurry up or else they would lose Terra in the croud. Namine kissed her boyfriend and caught up with her sister, and Ventus caught up to her after,

"We both oughta talk to Kairi, right?" Roxas nodded and Ventus left to find his siblings.

"Ugh, at least the day is over." Sora agreed with Roxas and Xion nodded her head.

"Amen to that." Riku said.

_**The Next Day**_

Ventus and Roxas had agreed the next day that Roxas would leave work early and Ventus would skip out on hanging out with Hayner, Pence, and Olette to go talk to Kairi. For 'backup', Jayden agreed to go with them. On one condition:

"A date?" Ven exclaimed as the 23 yr. old stated his offer. His sister and Mira were out shopping and Cal was just watching T.V while reading on his tablet while checking up on the national news on his laptop.

"Just one date. You're so awesome to look at." Jayden said as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge, watching the two identical friends sitting, waiting for Ven's response.

"Sure, when is it though? Me and Namine are planning a Christmas party on the 24, so you know, not the day before or the day after." Ventus nodded and roxas said,

"Okay, so meet us at Tifa's bar around 7, because that's when her shift probably ends." Jayden nodded and Roxas asked,

"Hey Cal, can I have some of your drinks, I'm gonna need it so I face your sister okay?" Cal got up and gave him one request.

"Just make sure you and Ventus play it safe." Cal and Jayden started laughing as Ventus blushed as Roxas said,

"Hey, that's cheating!"

_**Later that Day**_

"See you later at the apartment Teef." Kairi got out of her uniform and got her bag and things to find…

"Jayden, what are you doing here?" Kairi put a smirk on as she said, "Going to hit on guys I guess, right?" Jayden laughed at the joke, but instantly became a little more serious.

"Actually Kairi, I'm here to help out someone, someone who is really sorry." Kairi sighed and looked behind her, then turned back to Jayden and said,

"Roxas, you can come out now, and Ventus too." Roxas and Ventus were hiding behind some tables, and appeared so Kairi would sniff them out.

"Hey, Kairi." Ventus said, still hiding behind Roxas. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, but I think this is a Roxas and Kairi thing, so we outta leave." Jayden was then dragging Ven out of the bar while Ven arguing that Jayden got a free date.

"So Roxas, what do you have to say with yourself?" Kairi put her hand on her right hip and looked away. "Because right now, I'm not sure this relationship is working out." Kairi shed a tear and Roxas instantly noticed and came over to hug her from behind. She looked into his eyes and he was about to shed a tear.

"Look Kairi, I'm so sorry right now, I can't tell you how bad I screwed up. I made a huge mistake by sleeping with our underage friend, and I'll do anything to make you feel that I'm trying to make up for it." Kairi looked into his eyes and asked, with everyone including Tifa and her new employees Seifer, Rai and Fuu.

"Wow."

"You said it Fuu, wow." Rai exclaimed as they went back into the kitchen.

Back to the two, Kairi was stunned by Roxas' short yet compassionate speech.

"Do you really mean it?" Her eyes were sparkling in his eyes, something he never saw she did to Sora, and said,

"Always Kairi, always." Kairi then proceeded to push her lips onto his, the crowd in the bar cheering at their makeup, and then Roxas proposed that they have sea salt ice cream on top of,

"Twilight Clock Tower, right besides Twilight High?" Kairi asked as Roxas was buying two ice-creams and some hot chocolate, leaving a 'tip' for Zack and his brother when he comes into work tomorrow.

"Wait a minute Roxas, that place is far away from here, even with a bus, how are we even gonna get there before it closes at 6 p.m.?" Roxas led her to a small garage right near the store, opened it and soon they were riding a…

"Wow Roxas! I never knew you could ride a motorcycle." She exclaimed as they went down the the streets, almost reaching their destination.

"Ma and Sora learned on a camping trip up north in Canada. He's much better though." They soon reached their destination, taking off their helmets to see the big tower that proceeded a train station that went out of town. This was where Namine and Ventus along with their friends went to school as well.

"Hey, I never knew you work at the station." Roxas asked one of the employees, who was just finishing a customer's tickets.

"Well, two jobs isn't that bad. Besides, I see more people when my daughter Yuna isn't around or in school." Roxas gave a low laugh as Kairi just listened in on their conversation.

"Well, I heard you had her boyfriend Tidus in your class. How does that work?" It was his turn to laugh as he responded,

"Well I do get to pick on him more." The employee, or ticket master gave a sigh and said,

"But they truly are in love, and I bet even out of high school." Roxas nodded for Kairi to go to the elevator, which she went, but before the elevator could go to its higher destination, Roxas said,

"Well, see those two get my congrats and whatever." Roxas punched in the button and the elevator went up. "See you around Auron."

Soon they were on the top of the clock tower, and both of them were on an observational deck. They could even see Radiant City in the distance, and the sun was a bright orange red, ready to set. In other words,

"It's so romantic Roxas." Kairi whispered as Roxas got out their treats. As they ate, they added in some conversation to make it seem like a date.

"You know, I used to come up here when I was sad, or when I wanted to share a moment with someone special." Kairi nodded and leaned her head onto her boyfriend's.

"Did you come up here with someone special before me? Who was it?" Roxas nodded as the sun slowly was descending.

"Axel took me up here a year ago. Were still best of friends, but I mean, those 8 months were unforgettable." Kairi looked at her boyfriend with amaze at his confession as he continued,

"We finished our first date here." Roxas then closed his eyes as he pulled Kairi in as he shed a tear.

"But it was also where we broke up." Kairi was silent before speaking.

"You know Roxas, what happened in the past was in the past, but we are here and ready to have a great future." Kairi then kissed Roxas, the ice cream and hot chocolate giving a great taste as he melted into the warmth of her lips. "We're ready to have a future together." A little later as they watched the sun set, Roxas asked,

"Want me to take you home Kairi?" Roxas looked into her eyes as Kairi nodded.

"Only if you come home with me." Roxas smiled as he brought her in to another kiss.

"Sure." That night, Tifa didn't mind the two sleeping on the couch and Kairi waking up late for work.

_She needed it._

**December 20**

Sora was on his phone and Roxas was playing Diablo III on his PC when they both got an email from Tifa.

"Hey look, Teef sent us invitations." Sora said as Roxas closed down his game and checked his email.

"For what?" Sora looked a little closer to the screen, which was smaller than most androids to read it.

"She's throwing a Christmas party and shutting down the bar on Christmas eve." Roxas scrolled down the list to see who was invited

_**Invitations:**_

_**Sora**_

_**Roxas**_

_**Kairi**_

_**Riku**_

_**Xion**_

_**Ventus**_

_**Namine**_

_**Cal**_

_**Jayden**_

_**Mira**_

_**Akiri**_

_**Cloud**_

_**Zack**_

_**Denzel**_

_**Axel**_

_**Demyx**_

_**Zexion**_

_**Vantias**_

_**Terra**_

_**Aqua**_

_**Leon**_

_**Seifer**_

_**Rai**_

_**Fuu**_

_**Yuna**_

_**Tidus**_

_**Wakka**_

_**Hayner**_

_**Pence**_

_**Olette**_

_**Neku**_

_**Shiki**_

_**Beat**_

_**Rhyme **_

_**Joshua**_

_**Eri**_

_**Auron**_

_**Aerith**_

_**Sephiroth**_

_**Angeal**_

_**Genesis**_

_**Yuffie**_

_**Vincent**_

_**Anyone else who knows I'm cool with it can also come, but if I don't recognize you, your ass is dead!**_

_**By the way, the following are not allowed to have drinks and be near each other because I heard the like to 'do' it when they're buzzed:**_

_**Ventus **_

_**Roxas**_

_**Sora**_

_**Terra**_

_**Aqua**_

_**The following are not to be near the other following or else they will take advantage of them, however they do:**_

**Vantias **

**Jayden**

**Axel x1000**

**Gifts are necessary, but throwing this party was a pain in the ass, so a 20 in my pocket, or skirt, or whatever from all of you is uber awesome!**

**No formal crap needed, but don't puke on my floor, that's for the snow to cover up**

**Merry effin Christmas!**

**Ya0i 4ever Bitches!**

"Wow, that's a looong email." Sora exclaimed as he flopped in his bed. "But she's charging us to attend?"

"Some of those people I don't even recognize.' Roxas said as he slouched in his chair. "By the way?" Sora looked up to see his brother on the computer, researching something to buy.

"What are we going to get our girlfriends for Christmas?"

Sora struck a smile by saying,

"I dunno, but my gift is totally gonna be better than yours!"

**December 24; Evening**

"Hey you guys! Come on in! In fact, you're the last ones to arrive." Tifa opened the door as the Sakuraba brothers made their way out from the snow that was starting to fall. "Out getting last minute gifts for your GF's?" Roxas laughed as he pulled out 2 20s for Tifa.

"For you, and on the other note, we are not last minute." Sora laughed as he saw Riku and Xion chatting with Vincent and Yuffie and rushed over to them. "We got our gifts yesterday!" Roxas found himself with Sora as Namine and Kairi rushed over to kiss their boyfriends.

"Younger romance has seemed appealing to me." Vincent said as he took a sip of some of the margarita ( Wallace's Holiday Margarita! Pwns: All the other holiday alcohol crap! 39.99 per mega mix! ) he was holding.

"So_ that's_ why you're date is half your age!" Riku said sarcastically as everyone joined in to laugh. Vincent, the unemotional 'emo' manager found himself blushing as he mumbled,

"I'm only 30."

"Besides you guys, Vinny is awesome!" Yuffie then proceeded to kiss him, on her tippie toes of course, which got a bunch of awws and 'go Yuffie''s from the crowd.

"Well were happy for you." Namine said as she wrapped her arms around Sora and Kair likewise with Roxas.

"Hey, we outta find your brother Namine." Kairi suggested as she got some beverages out for them.

"Why is that Kai?" Namine asked opening her can of soda.

"Because, he had a date with Cal's friend and I want to know what happened!" Roxas just shrugged when Sora looked at him with some 'what the hell is she talking about' eyes? They soon found Cal and Jayden talking to Angeal and Genesis along with…

"Ventus, how did it go?" Kairi asked as Ventus and Jayden turned to greet Kairi and company.

"Wait, are you talking about?" Ventus' eyes grew a little when he knew what they were thinking about.

"You know what, everyone who even knew about that has been asking about it."

"It's because we make an uber couple!" Jayden exclaimed. "But seriously Ventus, tell them what happened." Ventus sighed and began to tell what happened.

"We went to the movies, only the ambushed by a bunch of thugs, so I could already tell the date was in the toilet." Ven then pointed to Jayden and said, "But noooo, we kept going to different places, but by the time I got home, it was a disaster."

"You two didn't fight though?" Namine asked, not knowing of what happened.

"With all of the stuff happening, we didn't have time to even argue." Ventus exclaimed.

"So are you guys going to go on another date?" Roxas asked as he took a drink.

"No, he declined a second one, and I'm totally cool with his decision." Jayden said. After a few more hours of partying, it was almost midnight, and everyone was just waiting for it, or lying around because they were too drunk to even care.

"I think it's time for you know what." Sora implied to Roxas as they watched Seifer and Rai get into a drinking battle with Angeal and Genesis.

"Hey Kairi, can we go onto the rooftops? I want to show you your present." Kairi nodded and showed him the door to the staircases that led upstairs. Roxas winked at Sora, a signal that he oughtta do the same.

"Hey Nams," Sora asked Namine, who was talking to Tidus and Yuna, seniors at her school, about random topics, when she turned around to meet Sora.

"Hey Namine, it looks like your boyfriend wants to propose or something." Tidus snickered, but YUna slapped the back of his head.

"Don't make fun of her idiot!" Namine never knew how to be social around some of the more popular students at her school, but she found good reasons to be friends with them. _Ventus has Hayner, Pence, and Olette, so why shouldn't have some friends my own age as well?_

"T-thanks Yuna." Namine then turned back to her boyfriend. "Is there something you want Sora?"

"Actually Namine, I was hoping if we could step outside for a moment and enjoy the snow. In fact, I can see stars outside." Namine then looked back at her new friends and asked,

"Is it okay if I go now and go outside?" Yuna sighed and said,

"Do whatever you want Namine, he's your boyfriend." Tidus just nodded and smiled as Namine took Sora's hand and said,

"Okay." The two walked outside, not aware that Roxas and Kairi could watch them.

**Roxas and Kairi**

"So Roxas, why did you lead me up here?" Kairi asked as they sat on a bench Tifa had on top. They could see the park in the distance and the moon and stars were out along with some snow coming down.

"It's beautiful up her Kairi, like you." He turned around to take her hands. "I wanted to spend this moment with you.

Roxas then pulled out a small black box and said,

"This, is your Christmas present. "He then place it in her hand as she looked back up to him. "It's almost midnight and the setting is perfect, might as well open it." Kairi gasped at the sight. It was a pure gold necklace, with a ruby heart at the center. If you looked even closer, it had the initials KN, for Kairi Nekora, not Kiryu, the last name she originally had, marked in some unimaginably perfect cursive.

"How did you do this Roxas?" Kairi asked, with a tear or two coming from her eyes.

"Your brother gave me the material, and I spent hours of wielding to get it just right for you." Roxas said, his eyes never drifting away from hers.

"B-but I never got a gift for you." Kairi said, looking away, but Roxas cupped her head and gently pulled her gaze back to meeting his.

"You are my gift." Roxas said and shared a passionate kiss with her.

"Merry Christmas Kairi."

**Sora and Namine**

"Sora can we go back inside, I'm freezing!" Namine was wearing faded blue skinny jeans, a white jacket with a hoodie, and had white gloves on. Sora was wearing grey jeans along with a plain black coat on.

"Maybe my gift would warm you up." Sora then took a white box from his jacket and opened it to reveal the biggest present Namine had ever gotten. In it were white diamond earrings, shaped like stars, and a platinum plain ring. The ring had her initials on it along with his in flawless cursive. _SS & NM. _Namine's eyes started to water as he took his hands with hers.

"All yours Namine. The gift looks so pure and sweet and innocent, just like you. I could never ask for a girlfriend better Namine, and I want to only be with you." Sora looked into her eyes without blinking, saying,

"I love you Namine." Namine then shared a kiss with Sora at the stroke of midnight. But then,

"You two! Get your asses in here! Were gunna toast you two and you ain't here!" Sora got really pissed and shot back,

"Up yours Vantias!" Sora then gave him dual middle fingers.

"Let's go back inside, everyone is waiting for us." Namine then wrapped her arm around Sora as they walked back inside. Everyone was ready to toast the success of KH and TWEWY and Sora and Namine came just in time. Kairi and Roxas were ready and Riku gave the toast.

"To KH and TWEWY! And Merry effin Christmas to all!" Everyone rose their glass and cheered. But then Sora thought, _Let's see new years top this!_

**Wow that was long! And World DeathMatch even longer, but after that chapters won't probably top 3.5k words or whatever.**

**Scott and Ramona ( who are mad at me for not including them in this chapter, or giving them more DS games or KH yaoi ) would like to thank:**

**KitsuneFighter12**

**Namiwitch**

**purple fuzzy monster**

**Final Fantasy VII-X**

**Kingdom Hearts**

**The World Ends With You**

**Call of Duty**

**Battlefield 3**

**MvC3**


	12. Landing the party in new Plots

**Now were gunna get on a roll with the final ( just kidding you guys, we got ways to go before we end ) chapter of Radiant City Stories. Sorry, but I think this will be a filler between World Deathmatch. I love all the great reviews and the people who are following the story. Remember, no reviews or follows make author a dull person. Let's get this-**

The author was then interrupted by an angry Ramona who threw one of her books at the author's head.

"What was that for?" He asked, spinning his chair around to face her.

"That." She then grabbed a second book. "Was for not including us in the last chapter."

**On the Road?**

"Sora! Hurry the fuck up!" Roxas yelled from downstairs. Sora was just doing some last minute things like turning off the lights and stuff when Roxas yelled for him again.

"Dude, Namine and Ventus are down here and so is Xion and Riku! Your last dumbass!" _Today was supposed to be a happy day but now I have my younger brother cussing me out at 6 o'clock in the morning. _It was finally time for Kingdom Hearts and TWEWY to make their flights to Traverse City in California, and here was a poor brother doing everything and getting-

"Sora, if you-" Aqua was driving them to the airport, and she was really cranky in the morning.

"Shut it Aqua!" Sora yelled as he got his suitcase from the door along with his earbuds and his cellphone. "I'm sorry to ask you to drive us if that was interrupting your love making with your brother." Sora said as he made his way downstairs and put his suitcase in their van. He sat in the back with Roxas and Riku. Xion and Namine were in the middle and Ventus was sleeping on the dashboard.

"I bet if Ven and Nami were little kids, the must think there is a monster in the walls with all that banging you two do." Roxas and Riku couldn't help but laugh at Sora's joke and Xion just whipped out her phone and texted what he said to Kairi.

"F-you Sora." Aqua said as she got the car started. "By the way, anyone want to stop by Axel's café? The dumbass opens this early."

"Why would he do that? Namine asked, as she tried to shake her brother awake so he wouldn't drool on the van.

"So he and Zack would stop bothering each other at night." Ventus mumbled. "Or at least what Denzel and Yuffie tell me."

"Funny." Aqua muttered as she drove to the café. Cloud was lazily texting and Axel was sleeping on the counter top.

"Wake up!" Aqua yelled as she smacked the back of Axel's head. Cloud didn't want a bruise on his head, he had plenty of… marks on his neck, or else it would look like he got in a fight.

"Why are you here Aqua? I thought Ven and Namine were going to Traverse City while you're at home banging Terra." Axel muttered. Aqua bashed his head again, as the group talked about what they wanted.

"Make it 7 coffees, two donuts, 3 crossants with cheese, and a deli sandwich." Roxas told Cloud, who started to make their beverages. "Oh and hurry up unless you want your co-worrk to have a purple face to match that red hair." Ten minutes later and ten bruises on Axel's face and 20 Aqua and Terra sex jokes later, their drinks and coffee were done.

"Come on Aqua, we gotta go!" Namine called from the car. Aqua let go of Axel and walked to the exit, but then looked back to say,

"Purple and red don't match sweetie, you might want to cover it up."

**20 minutes later**

Soon enough, they had arrived at the airport, and since it was cold and dark outside, the place was nearly vacant. Soon enough, they were greeted by TWEWY.

"Yo guys, over here!" Beat called from a nearby café inside the airport. Sora and company rushed up to them.

"We were here way before you guys, something happened?" Neku asked.

"Oh it's nothing, just that Aqua beat the crap out of axel while we were getting coffee." Roxas muttered as he threw away his coffee.

"Did you guys get a video?"Eri asked, wanting to see the redhead get pummeled while making remarks on Terra banging Aqua. Soon, Joshua and Eri were commenting on the video Xion take while Aqua was restraining her from beating the three. Soon, she decided it's time to get home.

"I've got to go home and get ready for work." Aqua said.

"I bet she means," Then Joshua was mimicking her voice. "I mean I need to go home since Terra's waiting to chain me up and-" He couldn't finish since both Namine and Aqua both got him with an elbow to the face and the back of his head, making him spin and fall in an almost comical fashion.

"A little much, don't you think?" Rhyme asked as Aqua got her car keys and headed for the exit.

"Sex jokes to me are already pushing it, and I woke up in a crappy mood." As Joshua got up, she turned around to make one last comment. "And yes we will make love and yes it will be super kinky."

**Half an Hour Later**

Soon enough, two attendants came over to the waiting group.

"Hello, you must be the winning participants for the MW3 game. Your flight is just this way." The flight attendant said as the two groups followed. One was a tall guy with black hair and brown eyes, while the other one had dark brown hair with white highlights. They were wearing black pants, white dress shirt, and brown shoes. The only thing that made them stand out was-

"Why do you guys have guns?" Neku asked, making him a little nervous and was making him hold his boyfriend's hand a little tighter. The only thing preventing them from passing of as normal was they both had Bluetooth sets, both had bulletproof vest, and both had big guns. The man had a M240 while the woman attendant had an M4 and both had USP.45s in a gun holister.

"Protection." The woman answered. "We own the jet and fly high risk targets. In fact, we know someone real well who requested us, but we're good friends anyway."

"But we're just gamers, and we don't have anything wrong with us." Beat answered. Some of them didn't have jobs and most worked at local shops or restaurants.

"It's not for the protection, in fact this job is actually more like a vacation, but we we're hired for the-" As they stepped outside, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Holy crap, a private jet! And it's huge!" Beat exclaimed.

"Well our buyers pay big bucks for big luxury." The girl attendant said.

They walked over to the door as the guy attendant opened it.

"Take essential stuff with you and will we will put away your things away for you. Don't worry, if you decide to want something else, just ask on of us in the cockpit, but don't try to surprise us." As they walked in, it was like walking into a luxury hotel room. There were modern furniture, a large flat screen mounted on a wall by the cockpit, a minibar, and wifi ports. There also looked like doors that led to four bedrooms and two bathrooms.

"Welcome to the Floating Mansion kids." Said an all too familiar voice in the backround.

"No way man, I know tat voice." Said Beat as Kairi rushed out the give a hug to Roxas. Mira, Jayden, Cal, and Akiri came out as well.

"Only you would have armed pilots and a jet this good." Riku muttered as he went to the kitchen, which was way better than theirs.

"How did you even afford this?" Namine asked as she plopped down on the couch that faced the giant Television

"We didn't, we stole it." Mira said as she got a bottle of Snapple from the fridge and sat on a barstool right by Riku.

"You what?" Was the initial explanation both groups gave.

"You see, we were doing an elimination of a terrorist group in Russia, and the main target was super rich." Calest said as he sat on the couch and got the remote. "Let's just say our target never made it on this plane and we got to keep it. As a spoil of war, and we gave it to those two for working with us."

"Who are they anyway?" Neku asked as he pulled out his headphones. "Terrorists." The female laughed at the comment and started,

"Exactly. We're Inner Circle, and we got in the cross fire of their operation." Beat jumped up and took cover behind the couch and Neku and Riku took a defensive stance, but the male 'attendant/pilot' stepped in the conversation.

"Don't worry, were trained to be nice, but don't hold it against us, we haven't actually killed anyone, in a while." He walked into the cockpit and made a gesture for the other pilot to come.

"By the way, I'm Namine as well and he's Jeff." She walked in the cockpit and they could feel like they were starting the plane, because soon enough, it started to move and eventually they were in the air.

"They don't sound Russian." Was the first thing Shiki said on the plane.

"Because they have training and are pretty good at what they do." Jayden then went over to the bar.

"They're good friends and aren't dangerous. Now who wants a drink, first one up gets the biggest bottle." For the next hour, everyone who could drink started to drink, and soon people were acting like total-

"Soooo Nekky, do you want a drink?" Beat asked as his boyfriend was listening to his music.  
"Beat, you're drunk?" Neku asked, with Rhyme and Shiki looking up. "You shouldn't be drinking you big lug."

Beat just wrapped an arm around Neku and shoved a beer up his mouth. Neku tried to resist, but soon he was chugging it down. From the look from his face, Neku was a really big-

"His already eating out Beat's face from _one_ drink?" Roxas said as he had his third margarita. "Kid's a lightweight I tell yah." He had around a half a gallon of booze and was thinking appropriately.

"Hey Kairi, wanna borrow a room and have a kid." Roxas said as he stumbled over to his girlfriend. Kairi, along with Mira had skipped out on drinking and were in a corner, talking.

"I think your boyfriend has had too much." Mira said, giving a nod to her drunken lover.

"Then that means we outta restrain him, help me out Mira." Kairi said in a giggle, pushing off the drunk blond.

"What does he even do when he's drunk?" Mira asked, wondering how bad does he screw up when he's drunk.

"Does having sex with an underage friend and making out with your brother count as restraining proof?" Kairi said. Mira chuckled and got our some handcuffs.

"Totally."

"What are they even doing to the poor dick?" Riku asked Cal as he watch the two drag him into one of the rooms.

"I dunno." Cal said, taking a sip from his bottle.

"How much have you even had, because you look perfectly freaking fine!" Riku said as he accidentally fell from his barstool and cursed at Sora, Xion, and Joshua laughing at him.

"I have had practice." Cal gruffly said as he put down his drink. Soon, everyone but Kairi, Mira, Cal, Riku, Rhyme, Namine, and Ventus were left standing. Akiri had fallen asleep and everyone, including Shiki, Neku, Joshua, Eri, and Beat had got drunk of what Sora called it, 'high rise liqour'.

"We outta get some rest two, right Calest?" Mira tugged on his shoulder as he blushed.

"Uh sure." He said as he followed her to a bedroom, but not before kissing her sister's forehead, even though she's 20. Soon, everyone but Mira and Riku were awake. Everyone had called a room; Sora and Roxas with Kairi and Namine, Beat, Ven and Neku along with Shiki and Eri, Riku and Xion alon with Rhyme and Joshua, and Cal and Jayden along with Mira and Akiri. The pilots said that they will be arriving in a few short hours and they should get some sleep so they wouldn't be tired when they had to go into the terminal. Riku was trying to make a good conversation with her, but he had no luck.

"Hey Mira, can I ask you a question?" Riku and Mira's alcohol had for the most part passed through them and they were pretty sober. She looked up from the dim countertop and looked back at him.

"What is it?" He looked down at his feet and asked.

"What do you think of Calest?" He asked. She blushed a little and took a water bottle and had a little sip before answering.

"I think he's a great parent and an awesome substitute parent for Kairi. He's also a great comrade and soldier and yet he's so compassionate and sweet around everyone." Riku nodded as he continued to ask her.

"What about romantic interests?" Riku asked, and saw Mira's blush deepen a bit more.

"To me, he seems like the perfect boyfriend, maybe even a –"

"Husband." Riku finished her sentence.

"But he has feelings for Jayden too, and I'm not sure if I should go for it or let it be." Mira sighed as she took another drink.

"Mira, I think you know what you need to do, and you should go ask him out. You guys aren't even that old." Mira laughed and nudged him in the arm.

"I guess so Riku. We outta get some sleep to, you know?" However, not everyone was asleep. Roxas was awake and so was Beat, so soon when Roxas went out to the main room of the jet, he was surprised to see Beat there, _listening_ to Neku's music, so Roxas bent over and startled him by putting his hand down his chest. Beat shivered at the hand and said,

"Hey baby, if you want, we could go down to the cargo room and spread so shit out yo. No one won't know." Roxas chuckled to himself and said,

"I'm not Neku, but if your offering…" Beat turned around and gave his trade mark bwagggh!

"What the hell man!" Beat exclaimed in a whisper shout, not wanting to wake up any of them and also to avoid the wrath of Kairi.

"I'm just joking." Roxas smiled and hopped down on the couch right by him.

"You outta not be doin that man, that's like if you're hittn on me." Beat said as he pulled the headphones off.

"I'm just joking you know." For a while, Roxas and Beat sat there until Roxas made it a thing to ask him about-

"So, how is your relationship going with Neku." Beat looked at him and kind of looked at his feat and blushed a little.

"You know, I've never been with anyone." He said. _I guess he uses perfect English when he's serious or if it's about something he's nervous about._

"No relationships?" Roxas questioned.

"I mean, he's the first dude I've ever been with you know. Is different." Roxas nodded. The guy has never been so unsure, but when has he ever actually been a hard thinker.

"Hey man, who was the first guy you ever dated?" Beat asked. Roxas got up and muttered,

"Axel was my first…"

**The Next Day**

Eventually everyone got situated in there hotel, and the first thoughts were to enjoy the city. Radiant City was only half as big as Traverse City, and everyone, especially a certain set of lovebirds were waiting to go out on a date. That certain couple was stopped by a certain sleepy Roxas and a pantless Riku in their hotel eating cereal.

"Where are you and Namine going?" Riku asked Sora, both trying to sneak out.

"On a date, dipshit, so go back to sleep." Sora said as he got something out of his pocket.

"What are those?" Riku pointed at the small items in Sora's hands.

"Energy pills." He flatly responded.

"Be safe you two." Riku said in a mocking tone. As soon as they left, Beat and Neku entered the room, but Neku was,

"Neku, why are you limping?" Roxas asked as he woke up. Neku and Beat blushed and Roxas laughed a little to himself before saying,

"Beat, you oughtta thank me." Neku looked at his boyfriend to ask.

"What is he even-" Neku was caught off by Beat kissing him, and during that kiss, Beat stuck out his middle finger for Roxas.

"With all of these relationships, I'm kinda glad I'm single." Riku muttered as he poured himself another bowl of cereal. Soon everyone was up an about, and the last two people that were in the hotel were Ventus (because he he's young ) and Jayden (hey! Fixing up your crossbow and your M9 while drunk takes time you know? ). Ventus got ready for the day when he noticed a note on his dresser.

_Ven_

_Riku ,Xion, Eri, and Shiki are going out today to enjoy the city. Rhyme is with Joshua going to the park *wink*, Beat is with Neku looking for some new music *wink x2*, and Sora and your sister… I'm not sure, nut I'm more curious than evar! I'm with Roxas today and Cal and Mira are taking Jayden's sister off his back ( they look like a married couple when Mira got Cal, more like dragged him, out with Akiri for a 'date' )._

_Kairi_

Ven took a shower and got on his normal clothes on. Light khaki pants, black shirt and a light brown vest. He grabbed his cellphone and some gum and walked into the main room, but was surprised that everyone had already left.

"It's just you and me Venny." Jayden said from the kitchen counter. He was just putting on the scope onto his crossbow and put it behind his back because it had a sling. Jayden then put a magazine in his M9 in a holister attached to his belt, and walked up to give Ven some cup ramen.

"Have something, your sister says while you look just like Roxas, you're terrible at making your own food." Jayden went to the fridge and popped open a drink and got another one for Ven.

"So, got any plans today?" Jayden asked. Ven took a mouthful of ramen before answering.

"Not really. I was hoping to spend time with my sister but she's out with Sora. It seems everyone has someone." Jayden took another drink.

"How about I teach you how to shoot a crossbow in the park? Then we get something to eat." Ven had finished his ramen and looked at him, know it was going to be a-

"Don't worry Ven, it does have to be a date you know, but if you don't want to." Ventus could sense some sadness in being let down, _besides, learning how to shoot his crossbow could be fun._

"Ok, let's go." Jayden looked happy and said,

"Just let me get some pants!" He rushed into his room, but unfortunately, he saw the older man's junk.

**Five scarring Minutes Later**

Soon enough Jayden had come out in a new attire and with pants. He was wearing green cargo pants, a white long sleeve shirt with black sleeves, and a snapback cap. His crossbow along with around two dozen arrows were in a sling on his back and his pistol in his belt holister.

"You ready?" Ven nodded in a weak puppy fashion and they were soon off and at the park.

"So, do you know anything about shooting one of these things?" Jayden set his crossbow down on a grassy part of the park ground. They were by a big stone wall and some trees and Ven thought it would be a great place to practice.

"Um, no actually, unless playing Call of Duty Black Ops counts." Jayden started laughing and pulled out his pistol.

"Hey, don't shoot me!" Ven put his hands in the air. "I'll take it seriously, I swear." Jayden put a silencer on the pistol, and shot it three times at a big tree, making at triangle shape formation.

"Shoot between the bullets." Ven looked at the difficulty at the target and shook his head.

"You have to be kidding me man, I don't even know how to load it." Jayden chuckled and sad,

"Well, I'll show you." Jayden walked behind Ventus, and walked him through it, helping him through the hand motions with his own. But Ven was too busy on the older man right behind him. Then again, soon enough, Ven had made his first shot. It had barely landed by the space, but it made it inside.

"Hey Jayden, would you take me out to ice cream if I hit the arrow again?" Ven asked.

"Sure, in fact, anything you buy will be on me." Jayden said sarcastically. Ven reloaded the crossbow, and soon enough, the arrow was shot, and no one could believe that he had hit the same one as before.

"No way! I can't even do that!" Jayden said, running over to examine the arrow, that had broken down. Later that day, when everyone was already at the hotel and talking about their day, Jayden walked in along with Ventus, but Jayden was holding a bunch of bags.

"What did he do to make you buy all that shit?" Riku asked as Jayden plopped down with all the bags and sighed.

"Stupid gay Robin Hood." Was all Jayden could mutter as Ventus took the bags from him.

"Ditto." Riku said, knowing the next day will be filled with…

**The Next Day ( Dec. 29 )**

"Come on sis, you can't expect me to carry your and all of your friend's stuff!" Riku exclaimed as Eri put another bag on his shoulders. He still couldn't believe it, but Xion convinced him to go on a _second _day of shopping. _Xion and Shiki are bad enough, but Eri's like a shopaholic on crack and 5-hour energy._

"Are we done yet?" Riku groaned as they walked away from the store. Eri looked back and ruffled his hair, saying,

"Sorry, but your sexy body is going to suffer a little before you can have some fun. Remember, pain comes before pleasure." Eri and Xion laughed at the innuendo as Riku went to whisper a question in Shiki's ear,

"Was that kind of a gay joke or something?" Shiki smiled back and replied,

"Only if your gay, are you?" Riku violently shook his head as they walked into a restaurant.

"I'm straight, only most of our guy friends are gay." ( Recap on who's gay or bi: Roxas, Axel, Ventus, Beat, Neku, Jayden ) Riku put the stuff down as he took a seat by the girls and asked Shiki,

"What about you, are you straight?" Shiki blushed and Eri and Xion turned around to look at their friend.

"Well, I'm actually open to any relationship, so I don't have any leaning preference toward anyone." Before Xion could answer, three armed men walked into the restaurant, pulling out handguns and saying,

"Get down! This is a stickup!" Everyone got down and a few screamed as they demanded the cashier to fill up their bag with money. Riku was hoping they wouldn't come over to their table, but unfortunately, fate was being a dick.

"Hey pretty lady, we need a hostage, and you're coming with us." One of the men yanked Eri out of her seat and dragged her out of her seat, and held her in front of him as a human shield, but pointing his gun at everyone around them. _Big Mistake_

"Well, what is going on here?" Riku turned around to see Cal and Mira, with Akiri staring from the windows.

"What the fuck?" One of the men turned around. "Get down! he commanded.

"On the opposite side, I suggest all of you to drop everything and everyone and go away." Cal ordered.

"Or what?" The man holding Eri sneered, holding his gun harder.

"Or this." Mira pulled out two M9s out of her back holisters that had been hidden, and Calhad his backpack on, but pulled out quickly a Colt .45 revolver and an MP7. The robbers realized they were outgunned, and the two behind the main man put their guns down, but the man holding Eri wasn't ready to give up.

"No way man, I got her." He then slowly got the bag of money off the ground, and slowly edged to the back door, but Calest didn't want him to escape. Calest then shot the robber in the leg, the man slightly lowered the gun which was enough for Eri to break free. The man tried to shoot calest but missed and the bullet went straight into the window. People screamed and bystanders ran. Calest then ran up to him before he could fire another shot and smashed the butt of his MP7 on his face. Calest turned to the cashier, who was trembling and then looked up.

"Should I call the cops." Cal smiled and said,

"Yes, and can you get me a latte, because me and my fiancée had been out all day and this has made my head hurt.

**The Next Day ( Dec. 30 )**

"Kairi's brother proposed to Mira!" Sora exclaimed to Namine as they were on the top of the Bahamut Empire Buiding, enjoying the nice scenery at the last stop of their date. Their date had been the typical movie & restaurant thing, and were on top of the building, enjoying each other's company. Sora's arms were around Namine's waist and both were staring out into the night sky.

"Out of all of that, like Eri almost getting killed and Cal shooting someone, that's all you remember?" Sora smiled back and replied,

"Yup, I'm a 5 year old!" Namine giggled as she turned around.

"Will you ever propose to me Sora?" Namine asked. Sora was a bit more serious, but he had a sweet smile for his girlfriend.

**Break From the Story**

"Why are only four characters straight and everyone else is gay?" Scott asked as he tried to nudge the cuffs from the pole.

"Why do you care?" The Author smiled and said,

"Maybe I should have a fanfic where Ramona and Lisa do it."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Back to the story**

"Maybe Namine, when you're older and were living with each other and have stable jobs and all." Sora looke into her eyes and said. "I promise Namine, and I love you." Namine then caught her boyfriend's lips off guard with her own.

"Can we stay like this for a while?" Namine asked.

"Yeah."

"You know tomorrow the tournament is tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Did you know Shiki and Eri like each other?"

"Yeah-wait, what?"

**There's some filler for you, but I couldn't cram four days and the game in one chapter, I mean, this is long ( for me ) as it is. Also I've been stressed out about where am I going to school, my sexuality, my gender, etc. So I'm a nervous wreck. Thank you for all the support and may more cookies be in our favor.**


	13. World Deathmatch and Angst!

**Here it is, World Deathmatch! For real this time!**

**New Year's Eve**

_Today is the day Kingdom Hearts becomes famous, at least in the gaming world. It doesn't matter, we think it's big for us. My brother is super excited about this, and so is his girlfriend. Kairi seems pretty happy for me too .I mean, we've only been dating for a month, but I've known her for much, much longer. Oh well, that's what you get when you're me… _Roxas was then startled by the sound of his alarm clock, and more importantly, his girlfriend and Riku.

"Roxas, wake up! This is one of the biggest days ever and you're gonna lay in bed? I mean, it's already ten in the morning and everyone is up and ready!" Kairi shouted, she was jumping on him like a ltiile kid, so it was long before Roxas moved to the side and…

BAM!

"What the heck?!" Roxas woke up and found his girlfriend on the ground.

"Why did you do that to me you idiot! Get showered so we can have some breakfast. Cal won't cook me anything until you're up!" Kairi stormed out of the room, and Riku followed her, and Roxas could hear through the walls how Riku was telling Sora and Namine that Kairi fell off of Roxas.

"Dumbass." Roxas muttered. Roxas took his shower and got changed and found mostly everyone. Rhyme and Joshua along with Shiki and Eri were nowhere to be seen. Ventus, Akiri and Xion were playing video games, Neku was listening to music with Beat, Sora and Namine were outside on a balcony, _probably having breakfast… on their faces, _Kairi and Jayden were cooking and Calest and Mira were…

"Wait, you guys are a couple?" Roxas asked the two adults, interrupting them from their kiss.

"Actually, I'm engaged to this idiot?" Mira said, pointing to him.

"Well you love this idiot." Calest exclaimed, getting some cereal and sitting down on a barstool.

"Whatever." Mira said, rolling her eyes and getting what seemed to be a beer.

"Honey, beer in the morning is bad for you." Calest said, so Mira did what she would normally do when she's angry. Throw something at someone. She threw the bottle, but Calest caught it. Roxas bent over to whisper into his ear,

"Why is she so pissed?" Calest smiled, then in a loud voice, he exclaimed,

"Me and Mira are going to be married in a month!" Everyone stopped what they were doing, even Neku took his headphones off and Sora and Namine came in to ask,

"Is it true?" Mira got over her initial anger to respond,

"Yeah, it's true. Me and Cal are going to get married." Everyone's faces went from shock to happiness to 'can I be the best man?', but one person wasn't too happy.

"Yeah, congratulations." Jayden murmured, and Ventus and Kairi saw how sad he was, so they pulled him out into the hallway.

"Jayden, what's wrong?" Kairi said, Jayden looked away and said,

"Nothing, it's just that I'm… a little jealous." Ven understood where he was coming from, but didn't know exactly why.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" Jayden nodded as he told his reason,

"Me and Jayden knew each other before we told each other we were both in the Division. He was studying English and I was studying engineering in Ansem International, so we didn't see each other at first, but we soon met, and soon I found out that he's bi and I came to the realization that I'm gay." Kairi and Ventus were silent as he continued, "But I mean, I never told him, so here I am, watching from the sidelines." Ventus pulled him into a hug, something neither Kairi or Jayden himself expected.

"What are you doing?" Ven just hugged a little harder.

"Comforting you." Jayden never had been a person to accept help, but this was new.

"Does this mean I get another date?" Ven broke out of the hug, but put ahand on his shoulder.

"Yup." Jayden smiled too and asked one last question before going inside,

"Are you going to start talking like Fuu know?" Kairi couldn't stop but giggle as Ven said,

"Shut up… idiot." As they walked in, Cal went up to Jayden, looking like he wanted to ask him something.

"What is it." Calest sighed as he said,

"I want to ask for your blessing of our wedding." Everyone stopped what they were doing, for a second time, no doubt, to look at him.

"Did he just say his blessing?" Xion said as she looked at her brother, who nodded as they looked back.

"W-why me though?" Jayden really didn't want any of this. "Couldn't you ask Sora or Roxas?" Cal shook his head and said,

"Because your my best friend, my comrade through thick and thin, and I also know those unrequited feelings toward me, so I need to ask you if we can go forward, as friends." Jayden gave Cal a hug, and in the embrace, he said,

"Yeah man, I can move forward for you, and I can't be any happier." Then Sora said,

"Would you be happier if Ven gave you a BJ?" Sora and Riku busted out laughing and even Namine and Kairi couldn't help but laugh at the joke too. Ventus found himself blushing as Jayden gave Sora and Riku his version of death glares.

"Why don't you two go bury yourselves in a ditch!" Jayden exclaimed as Sora wavered it off with his hand.

"So does this mean me and Riku aren't invited?" Everyone had to laugh at that.

_A few hours later…_

"We're back!" Eri exclaimed as she and Shiki walked into the room. Joshua and Rhyme had come back from the park, and were sitting down on the floor, watching some random stuff on their flat-screen. Jayden and Cal were brushing off some of their guns on the porch, and Mira had some iced tea ready for them. They had gotten a call that the whole Kingdom Hearts team was going out to have some lunch and will just in time for them to be able to get to the convention center that they will be playing at.

"How was your date at the park?" Eri asked as she and Shiki sat down on a couch, having her arms around Shiki's waist.

"It wasn't a date!" Both of them exclaimed.

"Sure, whatever. At least me and Shiki make our relationship known." Eri then kissed Shiki on the cheek and Shiki blushed as she surprised her by kissing her full on.

"Whatever." Joshua said as he put an arm around Rhyme. Eri looked around and then asked,

"Where's Neku and Beat?" Joshua and Rhyme looked at her and both said,

"Out."

"Like in a hotel making love?" Rhyme shuddered at the thought as she asked the ashen-haired boy by her,

"Do people really do that when, they're, you know… alone?" Joshua couldn't help but chuckle at her question before answering,

"Sometimes." Rhyme looked down and said,

" Hope they use protection." And everyone could laugh at her joke.

Shiki broke off from the group and walked onto the balcony, as Mira handed her an iced tea.

"Are you guys going to be at the tournament?" Shiki asked as she took a chair right by Mira, knowing if she sat by the two men, she might get hit with something, even by accident.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it." Cal said, not even looking up at her, and Jayden nodded.

"Are you going armed?" Shiki asked. Now that got the attention of the two, and Calest pondered about it for a second before giving her an answer.

"Maybe, it is our job and we are never off, but we won't overdo it." Jayden thought to himself and remember something.

"Remember when Kairi graduated from high school, but we had a tip that said there might be a terrorist. We busted the graduation and we so got her busted!" Mira rolled her eyes and said,

"Sometimes, I think you guys are already married." Shiki couldn't help but laugh and the future groom had to turn away from embarrassment. Soon enough, everyone was at the house, except Neku and Beat.

"They have to be doing 'it', or else they would be here." Riku said, as he got ready for the tournament.

"Yeah, wait though, I just got a text from them." Xion said. "It says that the will meet us at the convention center. They know where it is anyway." Shiki and Eri couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Beat and Neku making 'love'.

"Hopefully Neku doesn't get a limp from Beat." Sora said. Sora got proven wrong.

_A few hours Later…_

"Hey Neku, over here!" Rhyme called as the two hurried up to reach the convention c enter. ( think Staples Stadium ) It was around 5 p.m and they were the last ones to show up. "What's wrong Neku, are you limping?" Rhyme questioned, and everyone turned around to find Neku looking sown, blushing, and Beat scratching his head and looking nervous.

"No reason." Was all Neku could stutter out. Neku could hear Shiki and Eri giggle, and decided to give a little payback.

"You know Shiki, for a quiet girl, you sure are loud with Eri last night." Neku could hear the two stop, and a grin formed across his face.

"You know what, everyone stop be mean about each other's sexual lives and let's get into the center." But when they entered, Calest could swear he heard someone say,

"Coming from the guy who likes both holes." He would need to improve his aim because he hit someone else.

"Are Griffin and Reaper here?" Kairi asked Calest as they got to a room where they would wait until their finals. There were 10 teams, and they would at least take 5 hours to get to the finals. So in other words, they had time to kill. Or at least the division had.

"Wait, our first game starts in 5 minutes?" Riku asked as an employee had told them they were to report to a room where the games can start.

"I thought we'd at least have some time." Sora said as he got his headset out of a bag he was carrying. Neku and his team had already gone for their first matchup, and had left the KH team.

"Well, you might as well get to it and win, better now than never." Cal stated as he pulled out a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth.

"I didn't know that your brother smoked." Namine stated as she took a drink from a water bottle they had been provided with.

"Well he smokes only when he's nervous." Roxas chuckled to himself, thinking that he and him at least had one thing in common.

"I bet he would be smoking a six pack on the day of his wedding." Xion said, earning herself a 'I heard that' glare from Calest.

"The first match is ready for the kingdom hearts team." One of the employees had come into the room.

"It will be in section 2B, do you want me to take you there?" The announcer told them. Kingdom Hearts accepted, leaving the division members and Kairi in the room alone.

"Something's up with you guys, what is it? And where is Akiri?" Kairi asked. "Well?" Jayden was the first one to speak up.

"I took her to be with Jeff and Namine, I think they are at a restaurant. As for your concerns, it's just that we think that something is going to happen, but we are not sure." Kairi was even more nervous as she turned to her brother.

"Don't worry sis, Reaper and Griffin along with our own team are on standby, and we are armed too. So go, and enjoy your night." Mira gave her an assuring nod, and Kairi walked out of the room to find her boyfriend.

"Do you think someone might use this as an opportunity to get you?" Jayden asked Cal.

"Well, I'm not sure," Calest then walked and got a big case under the table. It was opened and it featured 3 assembled MP5ks and 3 USPs along with ammo. All were customized with tactical features.

",but might as well be safe about it." As the grabbed their weapons, Jayden had one last thing to say.

"By the way Cal," Calest turned away from the doorway to see Jayden. "Don't smoke, it will hurt you."

_2 hours later…_

"Kingdom Hearts win by 200 points and are moving on to the finals!" The announcer said on the intercom, so it was being heard on the convention speakers. Soon, TWEWY met up with them.

"Are you guys going to the finals too?" Sora asked Neku. Neku sighed and said,

"We lost." Everyone from both groups seemed utterly disappointed. Eri and Joshua had decided that they are going back to the hotel for some 'fun', or in other words, Neku, Shiki, and their partners have 'fun' while Joshua watched and posts it on Facebook and Rhyme going through people's stuff. ( not like her sweet self in the game, eh? )

"But that doesn't mean we don't want you to win." Rhyme said. "We're hoping even more that you'll win now."

"Thanks Rhyme." Riku said. "Oh, and one more thing," Rhyme turned around to see him.

"What?"

"Don't barge into their room." Rhyme walked off wondering why he hadn't told her sooner.

Soon enough, the last match of the night was upon them, and everyone was in the big center. Their match was against a team known for its 'ninja' skills, and were named, well, NInJa'S. They were all much older, and looked a little more, menacing. Soon enough, they found themselves playing against them, and losing. Toward the end of the match, Kingdom Hearts found themselves at a best, going for a tie. But then at the last few kills, Sora pulled it off. He threw a tomahawk at the guy who shot him with a sniper, and amazingly, the tomahawk was able to reach him first, so the score was,

Kingdom Hearts: 7500 NInJa'S: 7400

"Kingdom Hearts win the game!" The announcer said, but like how fate likes to be a dick, the other team rose out of their chairs, and in everyone's wildest fears, drew machine pistols on everybody.

"We're running the show, so nobody move." One of the guys pulled away the mic from the announcer as he stated his command. "And miss Kairi Kiryu, or if you go by Kairi Nekora, no matter, you might want to come on stage, unless we blow off your friends. And we all know they won't respond." Kairi was in the front row, and hesitated, but eventually came to terms as she got up on the stage.

"Good, now you're going to answer a few questions." The man looked at her and pulled an extra gun out and held it toward her. "Ready?"

"Yes." Kairi was nervous, and her friends could see it on her face, but she was determined to save them.

"Where is your brother?" Kairi then knew this was one of her brother's enemies.

"I don't know." She flatly stated.

"I know he's here, so I'm going to count to three." He cocked his gun.

"One." Kairi was become nervous, if nothing happened soon, they would all be dead.

"Two." Roxas was mouthing that he loved her, in a death wish kind of way. Riku and Xion were holding hands and Ventus was ready to dive in front of Namine.

"Three." Kairi had closed her eyes, but that wasn't the voice of the terrorist but her brother.

"Took you long enough to show up, but I didn't expect you to be players, but surprises do make life much more interesting." Cal, Mira, and Jayden had walked on the stage, their SMGs steadied on the heads of the terrorist.

"But we have backup Cal, so we're in a much better position to bargain." Kairi then saw two more terrorists come out of the crowd, holding M4s at them.

"Touche, but so do we." Then Reaper came out with an M21 trained on the terrorist behind him, and Griffin led a team of men, all armed from the crowd to the center, all aiming at them.

"I guess three times the charm." Then 5 terrorists came from the left wing ( Cal and his men came from the right ) stormed the center. Some of the crowd tried to leave, but the tension was keeping them in place.

"I never thought you would show up after what you did to us." The main man said. "You have guts being in public after the stunt you pulled in Dubai. You killed ten of our men, and know everyone here is going to pay."

"I don't think so." Cal said, and then, the bullets started to rain down. Nearly everyone pointing their guns at KH went down as Cal and the Division onstage gunned them down, but the main man escaped, but not before firing twice. The two behind were about to fire at Cal, but Reaper dispatched them with two body shots. People were screaming and running for the entrances. KH had jumped down to the sides and Kairi had made a dive to join them. As she got up, the terrorists on the left had engaged Griffin, and in Kairi's eyes, the place had become a full out war zone. But then the voice of her love snapped her back into reality.

"Cal, we need to get Roxas out of here, he's hit!" Kairi turned around to see Roxas Sakuraba, her boyfriend, bleeding, _from the heart_.

"Kairi! Help Sora out, I need to give covering fire!" Then four more soldiers rushed to their aid, but at the same time, ten more terrorist rushed into the room as well. "Good, Lieutenant Pine and Captain Wells, I need you two to escort Kingdom Hearts to the Ambulance outside." It was hard to hear from all the gunfire, but the two soldiers understood. "Take Roxas to the plane and get immediate medical attention. TWEWY will have escorts at the airport, and meet up with them. Take the plane out of the country and wait for further notice." Sora and Riku were holstering up Roxas and were helping him to his feet. Cal pulled out three M9s and handed them to Ventus, Riku and Kairi. Ven was shaky, but Kairi had an iron grip and will to match to protect her boyfriend and also because she had training

"Personal protection, now go!" They had all rushed for the exit when Kairi turned back to her brother.

"Don't die on me!" That may have been the last thing she could have said, but Roxas was her priority.

_Break from the story_

"How come Kim and Wallace get to be in your story!" Scott whined.

"Because their cool." The author stated.

"Damn right I am." Kim huffed, recovering from her girlfriend. "Oh yeah, by the way, our story needs an update."

"Whatever."

_Back to the story_

Kairi and Kingdom Hearts were trying to stay alive as Kim and Wallace tried to lead them outside. Roxas had passed out and Now Kim was single handedly carrying him while Sora took her M4 and Wallace busted the door open. Three terrorist were waiting, but Kairi, out of pure frustration, took out _all _three. Namine was scared at Riku thought of grabbing the gun, but the ambulance had arrived and everyone was crowded in as Kim closed the van's door and one of the EMT' got into the back.

"Is it bad? Is he going to die?" Sora said, holding his brother's hand as Kairi held the other. She was cleaning the wound as the medic washed a cloth.

"I'm not sure, I'll do my best." Roxas' heart rate then dropped a little and the medic yelled back,

"Knives, punch it!" Everyone was in silence before Kim spoke up.

"So Ramona, do we need to get him to a hospital, because Cal said we need to get him to a hospital out of the country." Ramona looked at her in delusion as she continued to treat Roxas.

"We need him in a hospital, now. He won't make it even across the Mexican border like this." Soon enough, they had reached the nearest medical center. Kim and Wallace burst into the lobby, with Ramona and Knives wheeling in Roxas in a stretcher and Kairi and Ventus covering the back.

"We need a doctor, now!" Wallace yelled at two nurses, who quickly replied and led them to the ER. A doctor had been notified and soon the Kingdom Hearts team had been waiting in the waiting room. Ramona and Knives were there as well, as Kim and Wallace were in the operating room to make sure nothing happens to Roxas. Soon enough, Jeff and his pilot Namine had appeared, armed and from the looks of it, exhausted.

"We need them out of here, now." Jeff ordered.

"Not without Roxas, or else I'm staying." Sora got up and stood right by her. "Me too, he's my brother." Jeff shook his head.

"No, we need to leave. The cops have declared this a national emergency, and the terrorist group are still searching. We have a helicopter big enough outside and-"

"No, we are not leaving." Sora said, but an explosion was heard outside, and gunfie rung out.

"Shit, they're here!" The pilots had their guns out and so did Ramona and Knives, then a doctor came out of the ER.

"He's stable, but from what your friend said, we need to get him out of here." A second explosion rang out, this time it was near the door leading into the waiting room. People were screaming and running as the pilots and EMTs took defensive positions. Xion and Namine hid behind the receptionist's desk as Riku, Ventus and Kairi had their guns out.

"We have to go now!" Jeff demanded, and a third explosion hit even closer. The nurses along with Kim and Wallace came out of the room with Roxas in a wheelchair and an IV.

"He's in a coma sir." Wallace said to Jeff, as everyone took the news in. From the looks of everyone's faces, Sora and Kairi took it the hardest.

"No…" Kairi let her voice trail off, but then the doors were blown open and gunshots rang out. One of the nurses dropped dead and the doctor was hit in the leg. Kim was ushering everyone to the back as Sora and Riku helped the remaining nurse get a hold of herself and help them get Roxas out of here.

"We'll cover you guys, get them out of here!" Wallace shouted as he and Knives returned fire. Jeff and Namine the led everyone outside to an open field as they all got in ( except the nurse, as she ran off after her use was done ). Soon, they were in the air and were about an hour's done as Kairi popped the question,

"Is my brother alive?" Jeff looked back from the cockpit as Namine put it on autopilot.

"Yes, but we lost Reaper and a lot of other men as well. Your friends from the other gaming team are on a similar helicopter along with Cal and the other Division heads and are heading toward a safehouse we have in Toronto. We're going on route to a plane at a runway in Florida where we will take and land in Berlin for the time being." Kairi took a moment to absorb all of that info, especially the part where Reaper died, before asking another question.

"What about all of our friends?"

"Cal has people everywhere, trying to protect them. He has been trying to get the situation under control, which unfortunately he has not." Kairi had left the room before he had a chance to finish. She had gone into the main room of the helio, to see everyone tense, but asleep. Kairi walked over to Roxas' side, and put her nose into his blond spikey hair.

"Please wake up Roxas, or else I won't be able to have that wedding we wanted." She pulled out from her pocket the engagement ring she hadn't put on, and noticed that he had his on.

"Please keep your promise, I need you too." Kairi knelt down and cried into his hair, hoping his voice would wake her up as she passed out. It would be half a year before he would wake up, and this time, it would be Kairi to bring him back, not the other way she wanted it to be.

**Done! Do not worry my readers, as the angst will be subsided and the humor will come back! But unfortunately, I have to tell you this, but this maybe the last few chapters, as I am nearing the end of the story. I have this new idea on my mind, but I felt like I need to finish this one first and do some serious updating beforehand. It will be titled, 'Kingdom Hearts: Final WTF', and it will be a Truth or Dare or comedy or parody of some sort.**

**Scott and Ramona would like to thank:**

**Namiwitch**

**Kitsunefighter12**

**purple fuzzy monster**

**The L0st One **


	14. Double Rainbow Err Wedding!

**Here is another Chapter in the Radiant City Stories. This chapter however, will be told from Kairi's POV in the period Roxas was in a coma for the next six months.**

_Day 1_

_Hello, my name is Kairi Nekora, taking my brother's last name into consideration. Today is New Year's Day, yet there is nothing to celebrate about. Roxas is in a coma. Reaper is dead, and I still haven't heard from Cal yet. Everyone is exhausted, especially Sora, who almost lost his brother. Please wake up, Roxas._

_Day 3_

_Neku and his friends came in to visit, along with Mira, Jayden and Akiri. No Cal. Beat had been injured on escaping, and now he has a mechanical arm, all the way to the shoulder. He said as soon as they were safe, Calest put them in the care of Mira and Jayden while he attended to 'business'._

_Day 4_

_Kim and Wallace came by today, saying it was chaos back in the states. I have had calls from everyone ranging from Axel to even your boss Mr. H. I could only answer to the most important ones which were Terra and Aqua to see if their siblings were okay. It was hard telling them you were in a coma Roxas, and I could hear them on the phone holding back their tears._

_Day 7_

_One week has passed, and I'm worried for my brother. TWEWY had left for the states, along with Riku and Xion, but me, your brother, Namine and Ventus were allowed by Jayden to stay for a few more days. He urged me to get some fresh air and some space. Berlin is beautiful Roxas, I wish you could see it._

_Day 9_

_Sora had a mental breakdown, and was so enraged, Ventus and Jayden had to restain him. He was furious when he heard the doctors talking about you not waking up, he trashed the reception room and almost hit one of them with a chair. Later, I found him crying on the balcony, and we held each other, not as lovers, but as if we had lost something dear to us. I told him about the engagement, and said he outta be the best man, and Roxas never goes back on his promises._

_Day 12_

_I saw my brother today, but he looked like he was through hell. He was in his battle vest and brown jeans, but he was tattered and bloodied all over. He had an MP5 in a sling and his pistol in his pocket. He could barely stand and Sora and Namine rushed for a doctor, but he refused to see anyone before he saw you Roxas. He stumbled toward to your room and looked at you, peaceful, but sleeping._

"_I'm sorry." That was all he said before passing out._

_Day 14_

_It has been two weeks, and now my brother is in the hospital as well. The doctors found out he had minor gunshot wounds around his body, and he also had a few broken bones and sprained ones. He was maximum amounts of painkillers when they found him. He hasn't woken up since, and he's in a bed adjacent to yours. Soon, Kim and Wallace rushed in the room, fully armed. They had been looking for him. _

"_He ditched us in the Dubai after he heard about the people who did this to Roxas." Wallace explained._

"_He was willing to risk his life to get revenge, and he did."_

_Don't let my brother down Roxas._

_Day 18_

_Everyone had to leave for the states, except for me and Sora since we are relatives respectively. Mira and Jeff had a plane ready for them, saying they need to get back to their lives. Namine and Ventus pulled me and Sora into a big hug. And Namine gave me her favorite sketchbook. It was already halfway done, and I couldn't draw well, so I refused, but she made me have it._

"_To take your mind off him." Was all she said as the plane took off._

_Day 19_

_I tried drawing you Roxas, asleep, like an Angel, but I couldn't do it. Then Jayden helped me out, and by the end of the day, I finished you. You were asleep on your hospital bed, all in pencil. You look like you could wake up any second._

_Day 24_

_Me and Sora were flown back to the states by Jayden and Akiri. He said he was going to get some stuff from Cal's place before going back to Berlin, but there was one problem._

_Akiri was going to be living with Sora._

_And for the first time in almost in a month, I truly laughed._

_Day 25_

_I went back to work today, and the second I walked into the bar, Tifa and Rai were on me, hugging me. Tifa had my job reserved when I came back, but she was really happy to see me too, and automatically gave me my uniform back and ordered me to work. Then, the impossible happened._

"_I kept you job open Kairi. Also, even though he isn't here right now, he would make a great husband." Everyone who worked here, even Cloud, Zack, and Denzel who had just came in, stared at Fuu, who said more than two words at once._

"_Did you just say more than two words?" Rai asked, I facepalmed._

"_No."_

"_But?"_

"_No!"_

_Everyone went back to work and I served Cloud and his company. The bar closed a few hours later, and I was able to catch up on Fuu and we decided to talk to each other at Axel's café. He gave me a card, sayin it guarantees me free coffee here for the rest of my life. I wish you could have the first cup, you would never leave it down._

"_How did you know I was engaged to Roxas?" Fuu looked up from her coffee._

"_Ring." I looked down to my hand, it was on there._

"_How did you know he was… hurt?"_

"_Jayden." So that's how I got my job back._

"_Hey Fuu, are you in love?" That was really random, but I said it._

"_Yes." WHAT!?_

"_T-to who?"_

"_Girl."_

"_Really? Your bi?"_

"_Lesbian."_

"_Well Fuu," It's probably someone I know. ",who is it?"_

"_Xion…"_

_Day 32_

_It's been a week, and while I'm not focusing on Roxas' coma, I'm not going to forget him, ever. Today, I got help from Sora to get Xion to go on a date with Fuu, and it ended wonderfully. I guess it's stalking, but we followed them threw the who dinner and movie, and from the way things went, I can safely say that Fuu got a girlfriend._

_Day 37_

_Today, when Tifa was out, Mira visited me… for comfort._

_Then I remembered, Cal is still in the hospital, and 6 days ago, was supposed to be their wedding._

_Instead, our captains are asleep._

"_The doctor says he's on the brink of going into your brother's state," Mira got up, but before she left, she gave me a key. "Also, this key opens your brothers 'secret' stuff, I got it off him before he was put into medical hands, it's yours."_

_Day 45_

_Today, me, Namine, and Sora went into your place Cal, to see what you have. The place was well kept, probably because of Jayden and Mira. All of the food, except your wine, was thrown out though, which was a shame. I then took them up to your training room. It was just as you left it. It looked like a city gym inside, except there was an office in the corner, and on the back wall, was mounted guns of all sorts along with boxes of ammunition and supplies on the bottom. I soon found the secret box._

"_Well, let's see what's inside." The box was opened, and I could see why it was locked, because it held the most important things to you._

_Us. Memories. Photos. All of that was in there. Of me and you, of KH, of everyone, especially ones of you, Mira and Jayden._

_Please come back, losing Roxas would be too much to bear, but I couldn't live if I lost you as well._

_Day 54_

_Today, I visited you two in the hospital along with Mira and Jayden, I thought you two would be sleeping, but then the unexpected happened._

_Cal woke up from his stasis._

_Mira rushed up to him and pounced on him, as Cal tried to respond. I gave Cal a hug as well as Jayden dialed everyone to tell him that "Captain Calest" is awake._

_But Roxas was still left, amidst all the happiness._

_Day 61_

_Today, after spending a week in Germany, we flew home, but when we got to Cal's place, everybody, and I mean 'WTF why is Vantias and Demyx here?" everybody, were here to greet him home. The fridge had been restocked, no doubt to Sora and Akiri, because I saw apple juice, and we had a big welcome back thing. But I didn't expect this._

"_WHERE is my ring!?" Mira shouted._

"_What do you mean?" Jayden asked._

"_My engagement ring, it's gone!" Mira started to frantically search, when,_

"_I took it."_

"_Why Cal, why did you do that for?" Cal was grinning, and in a childish yet sweet voice, he said,_

"_Because today we are getting married!" Apparently, Cal had planned this 'surprise party, and as he turned on the lights to the balcony, an altar and stage was set up. I mean, I should have seen it coming though. When do you not see Jayden in cargos?_

"_Cal, I-I don't know what to-" Cal put a finger to her mouth, and said,_

"_Let's do this, partner." The wedding was beautiful, everyone was in good dress, the ceremony was great, I mean, who knew that Roxas' boss would make a good guy to do the ceremony, but, I'll tell you what their vows were anyway, even though half off the people present taped it with their vows._

"_Now, before we conclude this ceremony, may each of those about to be wed present their vows." Mr. H said. _

"_Well, I guess I'll start." Cal said. He looked more nervous than he has ever have. "Mira Tanaka, we met over 6 years ago, and slowly since then, we have become closer and closer together. Through our war scars, to having our new friends made here in Radiant, we have slowly come to the point where we need each other. Mira, what I'm trying to say, I want to spend forever with you." Mira took a second to breathe before going on._

"_Well Cal, 6 years ago, you were the giant idiot with the big heart and big ambition, and it's still apparent even after you being, 'the #1 public enemy in the world'. But your charming, sweet, brave, kind, and compassionate, enough to risk your lives for everyone to make it out safely that night. And to answer your question you big idiot, I really do want to spend eternity with you." After the vows were done, the rings came up. Cal's was a gold band, but engraved on the top were his initials along with Mira's. Mira's was a pure diamond ring, but holding it to the platinum band was a plating that resembled the Division's emblem, a sign that he would protect her._

"_Calest Nekora, will you take Mira Tanaka, as your beloved wife?"_

"_I do."_

"_Mira Tanaka, will you take Calest Nekora, as your wedded husband?"_

"_I do."_

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."_

_Roxas, I wish we could share a kiss like that_

_Day 89_

_It's been a few weeks since the wedding, when the news broke out._

_Mira is pregnant._

_Also Jayden and Ventus have been going out on more of those 'dates', so you know, another couple to remember._

_Day 100_

_Roxas, it's been a hundred days without you, and I wish you would wake up._

_Today Fuu and Xion officially made it clear that they were a couple. Some guys were hitting on Xion during Fuu's working hours, and…_

"_Come on honey, why not?" One of the men was taking to Xion, while me and Fuu were serving some people at a nearby table._

"_Because I'm not interested." Xion said without even looking._

"_I can show you a good time." He leaned in forward, but Xion looked away._

"_Stop." Fuu had walked over and put a hand on that man's shoulder._

"_Why should I?" He asked._

"_This." Fuu then leaned in to kiss Xion, surprising everyone as the man and his friends walked out of the bar._

_Day 115_

_Today I took out Sora and Akiri to take my mind off you, and I can't believe Sora has taken care of her this long. She's like a ninja! By the end of the day, I swear she had taken 20 dollars from me._

_Day 136_

_I've gone back to see you again Roxas, this time with my brother and Sora only. I tried practicing drawing you, but I ran out of paper in Namine's sketchbook, but Calest got me a new one. Then he surprised me by putting his favorite beanie on your head. Of course he pulled out a new one, but this one was white while his old one was black._

_Day 148_

_Today Namine and Ventus finish their junior year! I was able to get some pics of Namine and Sora swapping tongues in the hallway for you to laugh at._

_Also, I think Jayden and Ventus went for ice cream with Tidus and Yuna after the ceremony._

_Or maybe it was an excuse for 'ice cream'._

_Day 158_

_Mira's pregnancy is becoming more and more obvious, but I must hide this while I am writing because she's with me at Teef's place having some drinks. Not alcohol! I swear she still carries around her M9 with her in her purse._

_Day 167_

_200 days without you Roxas, and while it is easier to go by, I miss you dearly. Today, me and Namine were talking, and I kinda cried at the mention of your name. I'm not sure, but this is the only second time I've actually let my feelings out._

_Day 180_

_I'm writing at my job, just bored. Xion and Fuu are- SMASH!_

"What the hell was that?" Kairi asked, as she turned around to Xion drop some glass cups as she was on the phone.

"Why did you that for?" xion shook her head at what she heard on the phone before telling Kairi.

"That was your brother on the phone. He's in Berlin along with Mira doing some recon at the hospital when Roxas woke up and asked him where Kairi was. He's says that Jayden will have a plane waiting and- wait!" Kairi had rushed out the door leaving her journal on the next page with a note scribbled for Tifa.

_Gotta see my husband! He's alive!_

_Kairi_

**The Next Day: Roxas POV (sorta of)**

I looked at amazement at what Cal had told me pertaining the events in the past few months, both the first thing I asked was,

"Mira, you're married?" Mira smiled and said,

"Yup, and the big brave bundle of idiot here is my husband." She put an arm around Cal.

"Hey! I though no more name calling after we got married." Cal pouted.

"Not after we got married, but after we had our twins." She rubbed her stomach before punching her husband in the arm.

"What was that for?"

"For being adorable when you pout, sometimes I wonder who is the woman in this relationship?" Mira smirked.

"It's probably the one who is carrying my babies!" Cal pointed at Mira, but instead she broke out in laughter, and gave a kiss to her husband. Roxas wondered if he and Kairi could be like this, but before he could even think to call her,

"Roxas!" Kairi had burst into the room, along with Sora, Namine, Ventus, Jayden, and Akiri. Kairi rushed up to him and glomped the poor boy.

"K-Kairi, l-let go!" Was all Roxas could manage, but he looked up to Kairi sobbing tears of joy, and if he had looked in the back, Sora was holding back a few tears.

"I missed you so much! I thought you were going to die, and, and, and-" Roxas interrupted her before she could continue.

"Kairi, calm yourself, I'm not going anywhere, you know." He said, but Cal and Mira got up off the bed and said,

"Why don't we all give these two some time to catch up?" Cal gestured everyone to the door. "Shall we?" Everyone left the room, of course after giving Roxas some hugs, to leave the two alone while Kairi got him caught up on everything. The journal, Fuu and Xion, the wedding, Ventus and Namine becoming seniors, the secret box.

"Wow, I missed so much." Roxas said, looking down, kind of sad.

"Don't worry Roxas, because we can have a memory that no one can have done yet." Roxas tilted his head in confusion aat her statement.

"What would that be?" Kairi giggled and put her hand with her engagement ring on Roxas' hand that had his.

"Our wedding." Yet both could hear from behind the wall, Sora cursing at having to give Jayden 20 bucks.

"Well Roxas, what do you say?" Kairi asked him, as he took both of her hands into his.

"Totally."

**One week later**

Kairi and Roxas had decided to have the wedding at Calest's place, seeing how his went incredible. Everyone was there, and now Cal was going to walk Kairi up to the altar to meet Roxas, Sora the best man, and again, Mr. H as the preacher.

"Thank you Cal." Kairi said to her brother, a minute before cue. "For everything, for saving my husband, for giving me a home."

"It's nothing little sis." Then the music started to play, and Cal led his sister to the alter before sitting down by his wife and Jayden.

"Friends, family, today we are here to witness the wedding of Roxas Sakuraba, and Kairi Nekora." Mr. H stated. The wedding went on as a normal one did, and since I really don't care to go to the whole thing, let's get to the part where everyone cares about.

**25 minutes later**

"Now, before we present the rings, may each of those about to be wed may give their vows." Roxas was the first one to go.

"Kairi, when I had moved her to Radiant about a year ago you were one of the first friends me and sora made here, and actually, meeting you was on accident. Our car had broken down and you had just finished your shift when you found us. Fast forward to now, that car is in the dumps and I'm going to marry you." Everyone gave a small laugh at his joke. "Kairi, your amazing at everything, your compassionate at heart, and no one has completed me as much as you do. Kairi, I love you." Kairi could feel a tear of joy, run down her cheek, before she gave hers.

"Roxas, you've been so nice to me, and you've stuck by me all the way, even after finding out my brother is I guess, a 'terrorist'." Kairi let everyone get a few chuckles and laughs out before continuing. "And when you woke up from after a six month coma, I couldn't believe my eyes that you were back with me. I want to spend my whole life and more with you, Roxas. Your caring, adventurous, and amazingly talented, and that is why I love you and I want to marry you." Soon after the vows, the rings were brought up. Kairi's was a white diamond held to her finger by a silver band, with dragon carvings along it. Roxas' was a normal gold band, but it had the Division Logo on top.

"Roxas Sakuraba, do you take Kairi Nekora as your loved wife?" Mr. H asked Roxas.

"I do."

"Do you, Kairi Nekora, take Roxas Sakuraba, as your loving wedded husband?"

"I do." Kairi's eyes started to tear up with joy, and Roxas almost couldn't hold himself to kiss her, but he did.

"With the power invest in me, I now pronounce you two an husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." And that was what Roxas did, pulling in Kairi for a kiss under the sunset.

"Do you think we could be like that?" Namine asked Sora in the crowd.

"Maybe in a few years we could." Sora said, taking full advantage of have a rich brother in law.

"What about babies?" Namine asked. Sora stiffened and Namine laughed.

"THAT, will have to talk about." Sora said.

**And we are done with this chapter. The next one will ethier be the last one and then the prologue, or this is the last chapter and the prologue will be the next one. Oh well.**

**Scott and Ramona, who I am finally going to release after the story is over, would like to thatnk,**

**Namiwitch**

**Kitsunefighter**

**Purplefuzzymonster**

**The L0st One**

**Kiexa (NEW!)**


	15. Drunkel Bells and the Proposal

**Radiant City Stories is finally done, since this is an epilogue to the story, but don't worry, I might make another story based on this one, but since I have school, that will be in the nearby future, so remember, rate and review, but first…**

"Oh thank god!" Ramona exclaimed as she rubbed her feet as the author unchained them. "You finally finished? Good, so now I can kick your ass!" Ramona sent a powerful roundhouse kick to the author's face, but was blocked by a katana that had materialized in his hand. Kim tried to deliver a punch to the author as well, but another katana had materialized and blocked that attack as well.

"Why are you guys so mad at me?" Blocking another move as Knives joined into the attack. Scott and Neil were asleep. "Because you kept us captive for like 14 chapters!" Ramona yelled as she pulled out a hammer out of her subspace bag she had recovered and tried to smash his brains out.

"Hey, it wasn't so bad? I mean, first of all, I gave Kim and Knives drinks and let them sleep here, then I gave you Ramona yaoi and Scott a DS and food and drinks as well. I even let Neil take pictures of my room, so now do you have any objections?" Everyone, except Neil, who was asleep and Scott, who was busy playing, looked at each other.

"You know what, he's right, he's been pretty nice I guess. Come on Knives, we got to go and do our own fanfiction. Kim and Knives proceeded to go to the exit. "But you better update our story!" She pointed back as she and her girlfriend left.

"But you still locked up me and Scott for most of the whole story!" Ramona yelled back at him. "And you made Scott find out about my… secret stories" She said in a hushed voice.

"How about I star you two as co-authors in my next fanfic and also in the fanfiction Knives and Kim are in?" Ramona thought it over and said,

"Sure, but on one condition."

"What?" The author went back to his computer.

"Neil has to stay for the last chapter."

"Okay."

**Now on to the epilogue…!**

_4 years later_

"Glad you guys could make it to the Christmas party! Everyone is inside, even your Riku is here, but he's in a drinking contest with Vantias, Yuffie, and my husband." Mira exclaimed as he let Sora and Namine into their house. Cal and Mira had given up his place after their first baby had been born and he bought a big house in a nice family neighborhood. Everyone thought it was nice for the Captain to settle down and have a family. Even though he ran the Division, he didn't go on many dangerous. Of course, Roxas and Kairi had moved right by them, after Roxas became a head chef and Kairi was an upcoming journalist. _But that was 2 years ago, no me and Namine live together. _Sora was now a popular local writer and was at the same time helping Namine pay for art college, who at the same time helped Tifa take care of the bar alon with Fuu and Rai after Kairi resigned. Ventus lived with Fuu and Xion for college so Terra and Aqua could have their place to themselves. Riku moved in with Neku, Beat and Shiki and later moved with them to Toronto so he could go to medical school and Neku and Shiki could be in the Art, Culinary and Design businesses respectively, but they, along with the rest of the former TWEWY, were here tonight.

"Hey you guys, you made it!" Roxas claimed as he and Kairi brought their little daughter, Sky. She had short red hair, but her father's eyes and energy. "Hi Uncle Sora and Auntie Namine, have you seen Celest anywhere? Is she with her daddy?" She was pretty good with words, being only 4 years old and a month younger than her friend and Cal and Mira's daughter.

"We just got here, maybe she's in the kitchen with her daddy having 'games'. Go on while we talk to your parents, and remember…" Sky giggled at what Namine had told her before and told her back,

"Stay away from Vantias and Yuffie, since their crazy and also when they have special drinks!" _Good, she won't get into trouble with her parents later._

"Good girl, now go on!" Namine patted her on the back as she ran off to find her best friend. The house had a big layout, with the kitchen flowing into the main room, and right now they were on a staircase that led up to the second floor, which had an open balcony in the middle that separated the bedrooms, and also overlooked their big backyard.

"So, when is Mira's second baby due?" Namine asked as Roxas left for a sec to get them drinks.

"I think it's not ready for another 6 months. So, how's life with just the two of you… alone, do you guys go at it like rabbits?"

"Kairi!" Both lovers said as the redhead bursted out laughing and Roxas facepalmed at the fact that his wife was more childish than him. "Okay, I'll stop." She said after getting out of her system. "Hey Namine, do you want to go and grab some drinks and meet up with Xion and Fuu."

"Sure!" Namine kissed Sora on the cheek and walked off to meet the two.

"So big bro, are you going to tie the knot with her, I mean, you have been dating her for four years. Everyone is expecting it." Sora looked down to his drink. "I don't know man, I mean I'm ready, but I don't have the nerve to." Roxas was surprised that his usually over confident brother was such a… Neku.

"You have to do it, or else me and Kairi will NEVER live it down." Roxas put a lot of emphasis on never. "I mean, she's perfect with you and you can finally marry her since she's old enough." Roxas put a hand on Sora's shoulder. "You have to do it, tonight is freaking perfect and she'll remember it forever."

"I guess you're right. Hey, let's check in on your brother in law and see who won the drinking game." Sora and Roxas walked into the kitchen where mostly everyone was gathered to watch the funniest scene in the world. Vantias was so drunk he thought he was clubbing with Demyx and zexion and was trying to grind on them. Yuffie was so drunk she started to sing a song, only it was about how Tifa's boobs were like watermelons and Fuu along with Yuffie's HUSBAND Vincent trying to keep Tifa from beating the crap out of her.

"It can't be any funnier!" Sora said as he got out his phone and snapped pictures of Vantias.

"Yes it can…" as Roxas pointed to the final person, and more embarrassingly, the host of the party. It turns out, Cal doesn't have immunity to alcohol, just a super resistance ( yeah, after being blown off by three jugs of beer and two margaritas ), and was trying to get it on with his best friend Jayden, with his 4 yr. old daughter watching along with his wife.

"Dude, didn't you forget, you're married." Jayden said as he tried to push his boss off him.

"But she won't know!" He said in the drunkest and sweetest voice anyone has ever even heard him.

"Dude, she's right behind you." Jayden turned him around to face his wife.

"Mommy, why is daddy acting weird?" Their sweet daughter asked, and Mira could feel the pressure from everyone trying to not laugh in the room. "Well honey, don't worry, mommy will make it all better." Mira grabbed him and dragged him into the a small closet to straighten him out.

"Man he must have it hard." Riku stated.

"Coming from you, you're still single." Terra exclaimed, with Aqua in his arms.

"At least I didn't marry my sister." Riku said as he took another drink.

"Well, at least I'm not the only one in this party that hasn't have sex." Everyone ooed at Riku as he started to fight Terra as he revealed the fact that Riku was probably the only virgin in the room. Sora and Roxas we're appreciating the humor when Namine came in the living room they were in with Tidus and Yuna helping Kairi walk.

"What happened to her?" Roxas inquired them about her wife.

"She passed out after Namine found her drinking the 'strong stuff'." Tidus did finger quotes around the word strong stuff. "So me and my wife Yunie carried her here, she's all yours now Roxas." Tidus and Yuna walked off as Roxas tended to his wife. "Is she okay?" Namine asked as she went over to the kitchen and got Kairi some water if she woke up. "Yeah, she'll be fine. And Sora, now is a good time as ever." Namine looked back at Sora who was mouthing curse words at Roxas

"What is it Sora?" Namine tilted her head to use that innocent look that has always worked on him in the past. "Why don't we take this onto the rooftop, on the balcony." Sora led Namine to the balcony, where he proposed.

"Namine, I love you, you know that right?" She was looking out to the moonlight and, so was he, no one was around to disturb them.

"Yeah, and I love you back Sora, and will never go back on it." Namine said and looked back at him. "I love tonight, I wish it could be extra special." Sora was thinking this is it.

"Will you marry me then Namine?" Namine looked back at Sora, who then got down on one knee, and in the best moonlight, took out the ring, which was a diamond held with two wings.

"Oh Sora…" Namine was lost to words.

"I love you Namine, you picked me up when I was down, and then some. You're the one I want to be forever with. So please Namine, will you?" Namine then leaped on him in a spiral hug so fast that Sora almost dropped the ring.

"Yes Sora yes!" And then the story goes on…

**There, it's done! Go everyone and go cookies. I would love to thank everyone who has read this story. All the reviews, views, favorites, and followers mean so much to me, and look out for a sequel to the story, which will more or less foc**


End file.
